A Different Kind of Twilight
by Twilight Mischief
Summary: Bella Swan grew up around half vampires. This had made her a very different person when she arrived in Forks. Now her childhood half vampire friends are in Forks and Edward isn't entirely happy about it. Read and Review please?
1. Chapter 1: Holiday From Real

1Ok so this is my first Twilight fanfic, and I hope it's ok. Criticism is welcomed, but please be nice about it. I will try to update every week, but school and friends may make waits longer, so I can't make too many promises.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight...sadly

Summary: Bella grew up with a few very good friends. Shortly after Bella and Edward start talking to each other, her friends come up to visit her. How much of a difference can they make on her life?

**Chapter 1:Holiday From Real**

Bella's P.O.V.

Moving to Forks wasn't exactly what I had in mind when the summer started, but I just couldn't bring myself to stay with Mom and Phil. The happy couple was just too much for me and they deserved their chance to live without a teenager. My Mom, Renée, is one of my best friends. She isn't the most responsible person in the world, but she loves me and I love her. Which makes leaving her even harder, but it has to be done. I've always wanted to get a better relationship with my father, Charlie Swan.

My name is Isabella Swan, but I prefer to be called Bella. Currently I live in Phoenix, Arizona, but that will be changing in a few days. I, Isabella Swan, lover of the sun and the heat, will be moving to Forks. _Forks_, the single rainiest town in the Untied States of America. My mom got remarried so I'm letting her celebrate her marriage child free. I don't mind that much. It's not the first time I've moved. When I was 6 months old my mother took me and left Forks for good, she's never been back since. From Forks we lived in Rhode Island. Rhode Island was a nice mixture of Forks and Phoenix. It had warm, sunny summers and rainy, clouded falls. It was some of the best years of my life, and then suddenly my mom was sick of Rhode Island, in a few weeks we packed up and moved to Phoenix. I was 10 when we moved to Phoenix, and suddenly I was out of place. During those years I became invisible in school. My Mom became my best friend and I never felt like I quite fit in. Story of my life so far

"Bella! Dinner is ready. Come get it while it's hot," Mom's voice streamed through the house to penetrate the fortress of boxes in my room.

I maneuvered my way downstairs and grabbed a plate. I starred down at my plate trying to decipher what exactly I was going to be eating. I was sure that it was some spicy Spanish concoction. My Mom thought she was a chef, but in reality she just threw odd ingredients into a pot and served it.

I sat down at the table across from Mom and Phil, "It looks good Mom."

"Thanks. Now Bella are you sure about moving in with your father?" Mom asked me this question for the hundredth time in two weeks.

"Mom, for the last time. I want this. It's time I spend time with Charlie," No matter how many times I explained it to her she never understood it. I guess she couldn't deal with parting with her only daughter.

Dinner passed uneventfully after Mom realized that she couldn't talk me out of it. The next few days were spent packing and tying up all the odds and ends left in Phoenix. I woke up the morning I was going to leave with a dreadful feeling in my stomach. I had grown used to the sun and heat and I was sad to part with it. Somehow though I knew that Forks held adventure and change for me.

The car ride to the airport was full of my mom telling me that I could come home whenever I wanted to. Somehow I knew that traveling with my mom and Phil wouldn't ever be home for me though. After tearful goodbyes I made my way to the plane to await my new life in Forks. The plane ride went smoothly and we landed without any problems. I sat inside the airport listening to one of my favorite bands, The Goodbye Escape. Charlie was 15 minutes late, and he flew through the doors.

"BELLA! Bella! Where are you?!!" He screamed as though I was a lost child.

I blushed as everyone stared at him. He practically shoved an old lady out of the way to get to me. "Thank god your ok! I thought something had happened," he said as he hugged me close.

"Ch-Dad I'm fine. You were late so I listened to some music. What could have possibly happened to me?" I was a bright red. A screaming father in a airport was not how I expected to start my new life. The only thing I was thankful about was the fact that we weren't in Forks yet, their shouldn't be too many people they know us in Port Angeles.

Finally noticing everyone starring, Charlie let go and blushed red, "I-er-your mother called me." _Oh No! Mom called...this can't be good..._ "She was in hysterics, something about a bad flight, and planes crashing. I wasn't too sure what she was saying, but I thought something had happened to you."

"Charlie-I mean Dad, I'm fine, the flight was fine, Mom is just paranoid," I tried to reassure him. He calmed down after that and helped me pick up my luggage. We made our way outside and I was horrified to see that we would be riding in the police cruiser. _Great another perk of having the police chief as a father. _Most of the ride was spent in silence, but just before we pulled into the driveway of the house Charlie slowed down. "Uh Bella, I hope you don't mind but I got you a welcoming gift."

I wasn't sure what to think. I was flattered by the gesture, but uncertain about how to thank him. Charlie wasn't the best shopper, and I could only imagine what he had bought me. "Oh uh...you didn't have to."

"Nonsense, you'll need it anyway," I knew this was Charlie's way of saying _your welcome. _We pulled into the driveway and I saw a beat up truck sitting there. Unexpectedly, I loved the truck.

"AHHHH! I love it! It's perfect!" I said, running toward the truck to inspect it. Charlie stood in the driveway blushing, he obviously hadn't expected me to like it.

"I bought it off my friend Billy, you remember him?" Charlie asked.

"Uh, oh yeah sure," I said, too distracted by the faded paint and rusted metal. His words hit me a few minutes later. "Wait, who are we talking about?" I turned around but Charlie was already dragging my luggage into the house. I ran to help him hoping that he hadn't noticed me talking to air before.

"Yeah Billy's in a wheelchair now so he doesn't need his truck anymore," Charlie went on not noticing that I hadn't been paying attention in the first place. "It runs great, you just got to watch your speed. No going over 60. Got it Bells?"

"Sure Dad," I remembered Billy now. He was one of Charlie's friends. I remember meeting him when I came up for the summer. His daughters and I use to hang out while I stayed here. Charlie always wanted me to be around someone while he and Billy fished and watch sports.

We finished move the small amount of luggage I had into my old bedroom. The only change from when it was my nursery was the fact that instead of a crib there was now a bed and a desk. Charlie left me to unpack while he headed down to the station. I never minded being alone so I wasn't upset he left. It didn't take time for me to finish unpacking. I was setting up my computer when Charlie came back.

"Bells! I got us a pizza," Charlie let me know as I came down the stairs. I took a slice and sat down at the table.

"I didn't know what kind you liked so I just got cheese," He said taking a bite if his own pizza. I thought it was sweet that he was trying so hard to make me comfortable.

"Thanks, cheese is just fine. I actually have a weird combo that I eat with pizza," I figured he would find out my weird eating habits eventually. I got up and ran back upstairs and pulled something out of my backpack. Running back downstairs I sat down and poured the contents of the plastic bag on my pizza.

"You can't be serious Bella. Please tell me your not going to eat that," Charlie said starring at me in amazement.

I blushed and took a bite out of my sour patch kids pizza. I began putting weird things on to my food years ago and Sour Patch Kids and pizza was always my favorite combos.

"You certainly have Renée's sense of cooking," Charlie said sad, yet amused. I felt bad for reminding Charlie of mom. He never had quite gotten over her.

The rest of dinner consisted of small talk. Eventually I made my way upstairs and turned on my very out of date computer. Waiting minutes for the modem to kick in, I checked my e-mail. It had been 7 hours and I already had 4 e-mails from Mom. I sighed and answered her e-mails, reassuring her that I was fine. I finished a few things up and went to bed, fearful of the day ahead of me.

Rain kept me up for most of the night, and morning hit too early. I was dreading school, I didn't exactly get along well with new people. I slowly got ready and groaned when I looked out the window. _Of course it's raining. It's Forks. When isn't it raining? _My mood was usually connected to the weather and I wasn't too happy when it rained. I wore a light blue tee shirt with little hearts all over it and faded blue jeans. I also wore my favorite pair of shoes, my beat up black converses. I ate slowly, not wanting to get to school.

Eventually the time came when I had to grab my backpack and hop in my truck. Charlie was already gone and therefore didn't hear the deafening sound of the truck as the engine revved up. I stilled loved the truck and was willing to overlook that one little flaw. I drove slowly, careful not to put too much pressure on my beat up truck. I pulled into the school's parking lot and was surprised to see that I was earlier then most students. I parked and quieted my monster of a truck. I took one deep breathe and stepped out of my truck. And I promptly tripped and met the pavement face first.

"Owwww...," I groaned and I picked myself. I checked myself over and was happy to see that I hadn't broken any skin so at least I wouldn't have to worry about bleeding. I was still red when I walked into the front office. The lady behind the desk explained everything to me as though I was special. Once she was done treating me like I was five, she handed me a slip to have signed by the teachers and let me go. Classes went ok for the most part. Of course I tripped and blushed, but I considered that a fairly decent day. I met a whole bunch of new people.

_Jessica- she was nice enough, but she seemed like a real girly girl and liked to gossip._

_Lauren- I don't like her. Too stuck up._

_Mike Newton- Nice enough. Invaded my personal bubble, but he seems sweet. _

_Eric- A bit eager, but again nice enough. _

_Tyler- don't really know him much. _

_Angela- really nice, I think I could be good friends with her. _

They were the main people I meet. Each one of them, besides Lauren, tried to make me feel comfortable and helped me find my classes. We were walking into lunch when I suddenly felt anxious. We sat down at a table in the middle of the room. I listening as everyone chatted excitedly about their day and I scanned the room. In the back of the room was a table of people. They didn't eat and they weren't talking to each other, but that's not what made me stare. Everyone of them was beyond beautiful. They looked like they could have been models or movie stars. That's when I noticed that each one of them had unnaturally dark eyes and pale skin.

I gasped and whispered, "_Vampires." _

Oh, bet your wondering how she knows. Hehe that's my secret. Hoped you enjoyed the first chapter. It's shorter then I had hoped for. Don't worry the next chapter will be much longer. Hopefully it'll be up before Thanksgiving. Be nice, REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2: Make Your Move

1**Ok so last chapter was much shorter then I wanted it to be. This chapter is longer and hopefully better. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. That belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I do however own Riley Ryner.**

**We left off: **In the back of the room was a table of people. They didn't eat and they weren't talking to each other, but that's not what made me stare. Everyone of them was beyond beautiful. They looked like they could have been models or movie stars. That's when I noticed that each one of them had unnaturally dark eyes and pale skin.

I gasped and whispered, "_Vampires." _

**Chapter 2: Make Your Move **

Bella's P.O.V.

I couldn't stop myself from starring at them. Jessica leaned over to me and asked, "What did you say?"

I blushed, finally snapping out of my daze, "Uh-oh nothing. Erm, those kids in the corner, who are they?"

"Oh, those are the Cullen kids," Jessica told me, "but don't go thinking too much about them. They don't talk much to anyone besides themselves."

"They're all related?" I asked. None of them looked too much alike.

"No. Emmett, Edward, and Alice are all Cullens, but they're not related. They're all adopted," Jess said pointing at each one as she told me their name. Emmett was around 6'5" with dark curly hair. He had muscles upon muscles, and that made him kinda scary. I smiled when I realized he also had deep dimples, which mad him just a tad less scary. Edward caught my breathe. He had shinny bronzed hair that was perfectly messy. He was smaller then Emmett, but then again everyone was probably smaller then Emmett. He was probably 6'1" or 6'2" with a muscular slender build. He looked like those gorgeous models from Abercrombie or something. I knew that just like the rest of his vampire family, he too had the dark, almost onyx eyes, yet somehow his seemed different to me, warmer. Alice was almost the complete opposite of the two boys. She was pixie-like, with small features. She just under 5 feet and had crazy black hair that gave her a tough look. Even though she was very petite I got the feeling that she could probably kick my ass. Then I remembered that everyone can kick my ass, because if I ever got in a fight I'd end up tripping over myself and falling on my face.

"And the other two are foster kids or something. That's Jasper and Rosalie Hale. They're twins," Jess said pointing to the other two. Jasper was slightly taller then Edward. His honey blonde hair fell lightly down to his chin, yet it looked perfectly placed. He like all of them, looked like he could kick anyone's ass. And the last of the Cullen clan was Rosalie. She was breathtakingly gorgeous. She had a body like a model. Her soft silky hair fell in waves to her back. I realized that I had been starring for minutes and I quickly looked away.

Jessica was still talking about the Cullens. Apparently Dr. Cullen and his wife weren't able to have kids and they kept adopting kids or fostering them. Jessica said that Dr. Cullen and his wife were very young and just as good looking as their kids.

"Oh and don't bother trying anything with any of them," Jessica said as an after thought. "All of them are together. Rosalie and Emmett are dating and Jasper and Alice are too. Have been ever since they moved here."

"What about Edward?" Truthfully Edward was the only one that I was interested in. This thought brought me to an abrupt stop. _The only one I'm interested in? Where did that come from? Bella snap out of it! Edward is a vampire _I couldn't lie to myself. I thought Edward was extremely attractive. I knew before I could really come to any conclusion about the Cullens I would have to get to know them. I don't think they're bad vampires. Why would they try so hard to seem normal if they were evil. From past experience I figured they were probably "vegetarian" vampires.

"Edward is single, but he doesn't date. Apparently no one at this school is good enough for him," Jessica said. I could hear the disappointment in her voice. She clearly wanted Edward too.

"You asked him out didn't you?" I asked her.

Jessica gave a girly pout and responded, "I tried to, when they first moved here, but before I even had the words out of my mouth he told me he wasn't interested."

By the way Lauren glared at us when we talked about Edward I could tell Jessica wasn't the only girl who had a crush on Edward. I laughed and in an unexplained burst of self confidence I leaned in to Jessica and Lauren and jokingly, "Well well, it seems like you two can be leaders of the Edward Cullen fan club."

Jessica laughed, and Lauren glared. A second after I said it Edward's head whipped around to look at us like he heard me. _He has vampire hearing, he probably did hear me. Ok, so that probably wasn't the smartest thing to say. _Edward was starring at me now. His face was void of any emotion making it hard to tell if he was mad or not. Unfortunately for me, Jessica kept talking about it. "Oh Bella! You know you would join our fan club. Half the girls in the school would join."

I blushed and looked down as Edward still starred in our direction. "Ok! New topic please," I pleaded with Jessica and Lauren.

"We've got to go anyway. It's time to leave," Jessica said.

Angela had Biology with me and we headed for the classroom. I had my teacher sign my slip and looked around the room for an empty table. _No! No! Not next to Edward Cullen...Ugh he probably hates me after lunch, and I do not need to be sitting next to a pissed vampire for an hour. I just don't see it ending well. _I walked slowly to the table he sat at and softly sat next him, as far away as I could get. I didn't want to irritate him anymore then I already had.

His fist clenched and his body tensed. I knew that he probably wasn't use to being so close to human blood. I should have felt nervous. I should have felt scared, yet somehow I couldn't bring myself to feel that way. Too many years of friendly vampires had made me feel safe around them. I looked at him and couldn't help but forget to breathe. Even with his face twisted in a pained expression I couldn't stop myself from nearly drooling.

He looked over and in an attempt to make small talk (my guess is that he was hoping to seem more normal by conversing). "Er- uh Hello," he said in a poetic, musical voice. "Your Bella Swan right?"

It was then that my brain decided to die. _DEAR LORD!_ _Who am I? Was I Bella Swan? Oh come think! Wait! Breathe too! Think and Breathe! _I sat there feeling special for what seemed like years, but I hoped it was only a few seconds. I gasped as I remembered to breathe and I managed to choke out a 'yes.'

God we must look special. A statue like vampire and a girl who didn't know her own name. Apparently that was the end of the conversation. He went back to starring at the clock, waiting for when he could get as far away from me as possible. I sat there, blushing, hoping that one day I would stop embarrassing myself in front of people. The period ended and Edward was out of the classroom with vampire speed. Before most people could close their books Edward was probably down the hallway. I sighed and headed for gym. Mike was in my gym class so I didn't have to worry about getting lost. Mike talked happily while I dreaded the class to come.

"Awww come on Bella. You can't be that bad at Gym," Mike said when I told him why I hated gym.

"You severely overestimate my hand eye coordination," I told him as I focused on walking.

He laughed and told me I'd be fine. Mike Newton was about to be proven very, very wrong. I lucked out. The coach told me I could sit out the first day because I didn't have a Gym uniform. And once again the world was saved from my amazing gym skills. I sat on the bleachers, thinking about how different Forks was then how I had remembered it. Well for one I don't completely hate it. Two, People don't hate me, and Three I had only tripped 3 times so far. Oh yeah and the vampire clan called the Cullens. They were unexpected too.

I doodled on a notebook idly while the athletic people played sports. My mind kept

creeping back to the Cullens, Edward in specific. His perfect hair, his soft musical voice. I shook my head. I had to stop thinking about him. If I didn't I'd turn into a stalker. And somehow I knew that stalking a vampire would probably be hard to do, what with their super strength and everything. Not to mention there is the off chance that he has a special vampire trait. I knew that the second I got home I would have to call Riley Ryner.

She was my best friend from Rhode Island. She was a quirky, energetic punk rocker. She had a 'small' obsession with music and odd food, She was the one that got me eating weird foods. She was also a vampire expert, and was the reason I knew so much about them. Unlike most people, Riley did not believe all vampires were evil. She knew that there were good vampires that didn't prey on humans. She was also the reason that I wasn't afraid of the Cullens. I felt bad because it had been 2 months since I talked to her. I tried to keep up with her when I moved to Phoenix by calling her everyday. When I decided to move to Forks I kinda just stopped calling her and picking up the phone. I let my bad feelings about Forks effect my mood and I stopped talking to most people.

"Bella are you ok?" Mike asked, waving his hand in front of me. "You sorta zoned out"

"Sorry I was just thinking," I said, blushing again. I stood up and made my way out of the gym. Mike talked to me as I walked down the hall to my locker.

"So what kind of music do you like?" Mike said, obviously trying to start up a conversation.

"Oh uh...a lot really. I like some classic stuff, classic rock, alternative punk, indie rock, and some country, a bit of everything really," I told him. It was true. I would listen to just about anything. "And you, what music do you like?"

"Oh, uh...probably just some country and rock and punk kinda thing," he shifted nervously while he said this. He probably wasn't expecting me to have such diverse music taste.

Mike left to go to his locker and I was by myself for the first time almost all day. I tiredly walked to the office, glad the day was almost over. A new school with vampire students wasn't quite what I had expected from Forks, and I was exhausted from the day. I stepped into the Front Office and almost walked back out. There stood the vampire from my thoughts.

Edward was clearly trying to get his Biology class changed. Unfortunately for him, there were no other Bio classes. He was stuck with me, and somehow that made me smile. I realized I should be scared of having a class with a vampire. But again I wasn't.

Edward finally realized my existence and mumbled a , "forget it" before walking out the door. Edward's apparent bad mood had not lessened over the day.

"Pleasant boy, isn't he?" I asked the secretary as I handed her the slip.

"Someone needs to take that stick out of his ass," She stated as she sorted through my papers.

I laughed outright for the first time since I had arrived. The lady finished up and handed my papers back. "You have a nice day, sweetheart," She told me as I walked out.

"Bye," I waved walking out. Behind me I could hear her say, "Thank god someone around here doesn't have a pole shoved up their butt."

I stilled had a smile on my face as I walked to my truck. _Poor Edward. Not his fault he's a cranky little vampire. _

I drove home thinking about my day so far and what would happen when I told Riley about the Cullens. She'll probably want to come up here and see them herself. The selfish part of me was thrilled at the thought of Riley coming to visit me, and another part knew that Riley coming here would be very bad.

The first time parking my new truck in the driveway was cut short when I saw a shinny blue sports car sitting in the middle it. I didn't know much about cars, but I knew enough to know that this car was a Viper. It was royal blue and had two white racing stripes going down it. It looked new, a 2005 or 2006 probably. _Who in Forks would have a car like this? Even Edward's Volvo wasn't as nice as this. _I remember Jessica pointing out Edward's silver Volvo to me in the parking lot. His car looked normal compared to this one.

The front door flung open and a mass of blue and black flew at me. I was tackled in a hug before I could defend myself. I lost my footing and me and the blur went spiraling to the ground. I bashed me head. The only thing I could make out before my world went black was the worried face of Riley Ryner.

**Shorter then I wanted but I had a lot of make-up work for school and it seemed like a good place to end. I hope you enjoyed. PLEASE REVIEW!! Next update should be by the middle of next week or sooner. **


	3. Chapter 3: So Far From Skies So Blue

1 **Sorry about the short chapters lately. I've been busy around this time of the year. I hope this chapter is longer. Thanks for all of the reviews and favorites. If anyone has any questions or request for me just review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters. I own every character that isn't from Twilight though. **

**We left off:** The front door flung open and a mass of blue and black flew at me. I was tackled in a hug before I could defend myself. I lost my footing and me and the blur went spiraling to the ground. I bashed me head. The only thing I could make out before my world went black was the worried face of Riley Ryner.

**Chapter 3: So Far From Skies So Blue **

**Bella's P.O.V. **

"Owwww," I groaned as I meandered my way to the land of the conscious.

"OH MY GOD! Bella, are you alright?" Riley said hovering above me.

"Riley?" I asked unsure of what I was seeing.

"Yes?" Riley asked back at me.

I giggled, "You've got flying homosexual unicorns flying around your head shooting glitter in your hair. Have they always been there? I don't remember seeing them before."

Riley's face went from worried to laughing to really worried again. "Oh my god, Bella I turned you stupid. I hate stupid people, what am I going to do? I can't hate my best friend no matter how stupid she is! Why has the world turned against me?" Riley's rant lead to her shouting up to the heavens shaking her fist at whatever gods she believed in.

"Riley? Can you help me up? My head hurts," I asked, no longer seeing homosexual unicorns. I tenderly touched a hand to my head and felt a large bump at the base of my head. Luckily it isn't bleeding so I don't think I need stitches.

"Bella," Riley whined, "I'm trying to curse the gods for turning you stupid!"

"But Ri I'm fine," I said using her nickname to prove it. "Just slight bruising is all."

"Bruising? BRUISING?!!" Riley screamed in hysterics. "You need to lie down. You need ice. You need a doctor!" Riley said running around in a panic. Out of no where she pivoted in an about face and ran at me again. In a matter of 2 seconds I was over her shoulder and being carried to my house.

"Riley Ryner! You put me down this instant," I told her as I crossed my arms defiantly.

"Really Bella think about it. It's probably a lot safer for you up there. Now there's no way of tripping," Riley explained to me while laughing.

It was sad, but probably true. I couldn't walk without tripping for my life. It was a curse. Sighing, I gave in and stopped fighting Riley. I knew she would never put me down and we were already in the house. She continues to carry me up the stairs making sure to not whack my head against anything. "Riley?"

"Yes Bella?" She said happily.

"How did you get into my house to begin with? And what's with all the mood swings?" I asked the questions that had been bugging me for the past 2 minutes.

"I think you forget some 'abilities' of mine Bella" Riley said flashing a smile in my direction. "You know that I can get into just about any house, car, or lock faster then a slut can spread her legs," Riley said in her laughing voice. She was easily amused by her own jokes.

I scowled, "Ri! Language please." It had been a long time since I had been around Riley and I wasn't use to her semi-vulgar language. Riley had always been very outspoken and she was never afraid to talk back to parents, teachers, and the Governor of New York. The last one is a long story and it's probably best not to look back on that again. Let's just say that it ended up with a purple thong, a monkey, and 400 boxes of Life cereal. Yeah try figuring that one out.

We had reached my room. Riley gently put me down on my bed and proceeded to search my head for any injuries. When she came across the bump she winced, "Sorry Silly Belly. I'm not use to being around humans. Please forgive me?"

"Ry-Ry, I'm fine. Just because I'm human doesn't mean that I break that easily. You know how much I trip; I'm bound to get bumps and bruises along the way," I explained to her. I know she was used to hanging around vampires and therefore was use to their super strength and their non-bruising ability. "Just remember Riley, your only half vampire, there may come the day when you bruise and bleed too."

She gave me a look, "That day has come. I have indeed bleed just like all filthy mortals" she said this in a teasing tone. I knew she loved almost all humans. "I, Riley Rose Ryner, have too many R's in my name. What were my parents thinking? 3 'R's in one name, god."

Riley's rants often ended in her losing focus and complaining about something entirely different. One time she started a rant about ketchup and ended up talking about Dreamcast and Denver, Colorado. Again the way she jumped from things made her a funny, loveable person. I took the time during her rant to finally look her over. It had been a year since I had seen her in person. We usually visited each other once or twice a year when we could. Unfortunately I wasn't able to see her this year. Her hair was pin straight and jet black. It fell into her face with perfect style and the rest fell to her mid back with streaks of dark blue laced through it. Her pale skin stood out well against her stormy grey eyes. She was still very pretty. She always had been, she wasn't Cullen attractive, but she was still very attractive. She had a good figure that she dressed in anything from preppy Aeropostale to dark Hot Topic gear. She was a music freak and played 4 different instruments and she sang. I knew she got it from her brother and her brother's friends. Riley grew up around a group of 4 very close guy friends. And all of them were vampires, or half vampires as it was.

It's hard to explain how half vampires even existed. But Riley took three days to explain it to me when I was 11. I didn't quite believe her until I started putting all the clues together. Riley had always seemed a little weird but I never really thought anything of it until she mentioned it to me. I had so many questions when she told me she was a vampire, or half vampire. Half vampires were extremely rare and vastly different from actually vampires.

But before we get into the differences between vampires and half vampires we should probably discuss how half vampires came into being. Riley's great grandfather Dr. Ronald Ryner, was a scientist who experimented in genes and mutations in humans. Dr. Ryner had five sons that he loved more then life. One night in 1908 Dr. Ryner's five sons went out to the local bar and were attacked by three vampires. When Dr. Ryner found his sons hours later they were unconscious and beginning their transformation into vampirism. He took his sons back to the house and made a decision.

He wanted to make sure that his sons lived, and he wanted to save them from the terrible fate of being a vampire. He worked all through the night studying their genes. He came to the conclusion that vampire genes would overtake the dominant gene in DNA. Dr. Ryner spent the next day spitting and essentially mutating his sons. In the end he couldn't save them. But he did help them. He managed to alter their genes enough to make them half vampires. They never got those black vampire eyes, but they did get more attractive. They didn't need to sleep much, they only ate when they wanted to (real food that is). The most important thing is the fact that they require far less blood to live. They craved blood, but only animal blood and only once a month roughly. Important facts to know. Half vampires can only be created the three days after they have been bitten or through birth of a half vampire. Half vampires can reproduce, but only with humans. They have vampire strength and could see better then most people. They are pale but they have warm skin. Their skin didn't sparkle in the sun, but they did carry a glow to them.

Essentially what Dr. Ryner did was force the vampire genes into recessive genes. They affect bitten people but a smaller amount then normal vampire genes. While normal vampires have dead organs half vampires have enhanced organs. The extra blood and vampire venom protects and forces the organs to work faster and better. Dr. Ryner passed his knowledge onto his sons before he died, but most freshly bitten vampires never make it to the Ryners before transformation is complete. This is why it was rare to find half vampires. The largest clan of half vampires are the Ryners. I always wondered how come Riley is still a half vampire when she is the granddaughter of a half vampire, but apparently vampire genes always get passed down, no matter how many generations pass. This means that Riley will have half vampires too. Now that were all caught up, continue...

"I mean honestly why bother making yellow starburst? No one likes them! Now yellow skittles are completely different. Yellow skittles are amazing but that taste doesn't transfer to all yellow candy," Riley had ranted all through my flashbacks of half vampires.

I couldn't help it, I had to laugh. Riley didn't mind it, she continued. "Ya know what else? I hate when people don't review on fanfiction. They have the review button right there why not use it?! Seriously authors love to get reviews."

"Riley," I said trying to ask her something.

"And green grapes...ugh..."

"Riley!"

"Oh and bees!"

"RILEY!!" I screamed. _My god she has so much energy. I've never seen her this wired up before. _

"Yes Bella?" Riley asked as though she was completely normal.

"Riley, not that I'm not happy you're here, but uh...why are you here?" I knew there had to be a reason she flew across the country.

"Oh...um...Renée sent me," Riley confessed suddenly much more serious.

"Renée? Why on earth would my mother send you here?" I was so confused.

"She asked me to come up and keep an eye on you to make sure you were doing ok. She even offered to pay me for it. She's real worried about you," Riley explained shifting from foot to foot uncomfortably.

"My mother sent you up here to babysit me? Ugh she has so many more problems then I originally thought," I said standing up and pacing back and forth.

"I would have said no, but you seemed so depressed these past few months that I wanted to see you too," Riley said concerned. She walked over and put a hand on my shoulder. "Why have you been so depressed lately? Some bully steal your fruit loops or something? You need me to beat someone up for you?"

I laughed, "No, no one stole my fruit loops. I was just upset about coming to Forks, but I'm fine now. I promise," I told her as I thought about it. _What had changed my feelings toward Forks? Edward... Even if I haven't talked to him too much... Something about him just made me happy and I was drawn to him. God I need to figure this out. _

Riley looked reluctant to believe me, but didn't question it anymore. "Well either way I'm cheering you up! To food and shopping!" Riley grabbed me and pulled me out of my house.

We walked out of the house and hopped into Riley's Viper. I admired the black leather interior as Ri shuffled through her iPod to find some music. When Boys Like Girls blared through the speakers Riley took off down the roads to Port Angeles.

_Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway  
Watch it burn  
Let it die  
Cause we are finally free tonight_

Tonight will change our lives  
It's so good to be by your side  
We'll cry  
We won't give up the fight  
We'll scream loud at the top of our lungs  
And they'll think it's just cause we're young  
And we'll feel so alive

I sighed in content as we drove. I didn't like the fast speed of the car but it was a smooth ride. For once since I was eleven I was truly at ease. No fear of rejection of other kids. No mother to watch after. My best friend was here to hang out with me. Maybe coming to Forks was just what I needed for my life.

**Hoped you liked it! Leave a review for me. Makes me type faster! Next chapter will have the band that Riley knows and more of Edward!**


	4. Chapter 4: All I Have

1**Ping Ok, so this chapter took a little bit longer to write then planned. Due to school, a sick friend, and it being Christmas time, well things have been busy. I hope you enjoy it, and review. Really people review! Monologue by Ava Lindt. I do not own the monologue. I do own the band The Goodbye Escape and all the boys in it. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight I would be the happiest person in the world, as it is, I do not own Twilight, and that makes me sad. **

**We left off: I** **sighed in content as we drove. I didn't like the fast speed of the car but it was a smooth ride. For once since I was eleven I was truly at ease. No fear of rejection of other kids. No mother to watch after. My best friend was here to hang out with me. Maybe coming to Forks was just what I needed for my life. **

**Chapter 4: All I Have **

Riley dragged me from store to store for 3 and half hours before I was allowed to rest and get food. Finally it was my turn to drag her to the food court. The mall at Port Angeles was tiny compared to the ones in Phoenix and Richmond, Rhode Island, and yet Riley still managed to spend around three hundred dollars. The food court, thankfully, had many places to sit and rest. Dropping all the bags at a table, I ran to go get food. Of course, me being me, I tripped mid step. Riley was sitting at the table and when she saw me land not so gracefully on my face she jumped up to help me. People around us laughed as I stood up. I blushed and felt horrible, cursing my klutz nature. Riley always hated it when people laughed at me. She knew I couldn't help it. Anytime she saw me embarrass myself she would try to outdo me so that people stopped looking at me. I was always grateful.

Rileys' face took on a angry look while the people around me laughed. She gave me a pointed look and let go of my hand. I knew she was about to embarrass herself for me.

"Riley no don't!" I whispered to her, "You don't have to, really. It's fine."

She just shook her head at me and smiled. Walking slowly to the middle of the food court she turned and opened her mouth. And out she belted the worst monologue ever.

"I was outside weeding the tomato bed, and all of a sudden I see this weird speck of light on my shed. You know, the kind of light that happens when things reflect off the sun and stuff. Well, I get distracted. You know me, hah! I get really distracted by THAT kind of stuff. Well other kinds of stuff, like when my cat is cleaning herself. I stop whatever I am doing and watch this miracle. I wish I could do that." At this point Riley pretended to lick her "paw" and rub it against her forehead like she was a cat.

"I mean cats are reeeeeaaaly cool in that respect. Dogs don't do that, they just lick. They don't have the style or the grace that our little feline snugglepoofs have." While Riley said this she had been walking in between tables and talking to the people like they were children.

"Grace! Oh my god I almost forgot. It's secretaries day! What am I doing here. Oh yeah, I came to this big building today to tell all these men about my UFO experience with the flashing light! I didn't know what it was! I was so freaked out. I mean could be one of those people who go on those shows with that UNSOLVED MYSTERIES guy and oh my god! I would be such a hit. Those kinds of things never happen in daylight. If you want them to happen in daylight, well they won't. They happen at night. And people don't see so well at night, so ya know, you have to be a cat to really get the vision right. You all know that cats have night vision, right? Well they do. They really do. I mean they can see their paws and know exactly where to clean! That's amazing to me. If it were pitch dark I would probably end up whacking off my nose. My nose is so big. It has exactly three warts and a bunch of blackheads. You know I thought blackheads would disappear when you turned 30, but they don't. Ha! When you're thirty you are just about balding! You know maybe my warts have something to do with this UFO experience!I oh my god! there is another flash! Do you see that! Oh my goodness! It moves whenever I move my head. This is ridiculous, they are after me. I have to get my cat here to go chase after this space-tinkerbell. I really do have to go unsolved mysteries now. You guys even have this on film! Uh.. hey, what are you laughing at?" A few girls at one of the tables laughed at Riley, who turned on the girls and questioned them as to why they would laugh.

It's my socks right? They are too normal for you. Not in style enough for you. That's it right? White equals not right, not bright, that is what Fab Fashion's February 1986th edition is saying. I subscribe to that. I have six issues. One even talks about what to wear when you are gardening. And for authentic purposes, I wore it. Just so maybe the UFO would come back. And it did, look! LOOK! LOOK! My acre of tomatoes is going to grow, grow grow! I bet that.. I bet that the space-tinkerbell blessed it! I bet that the space tinkerbell blessed ME! Now I will never age, never grow bald, never be out of style! I will be so hip!" With that Riley did a hair flip and winked at her crowd.

Everyone starred at her until one lone guy in the corner burst out laughing. Slowly everyone followed. The entire food court was in hysterics and Riley just smiled and walked back over to me. "It's a matter of attitude Bella. Make other people respect your freakish nature. Not saying anything personal to you, your boringly normal. But come on Bella who cares what these people think. You'll probably never see them again anyway."

I sighed. I knew I needed to live more. I was always afraid to talk to people and to participate in anything, I didn't have much self confidence. I tried to get off the subject. "Can we get some food now?"

She knew what I was trying to do, but didn't say anything. "Well you can eat. Remember I don't have to. I'll sort through the bags and find all your stuff."

"What do you mean my stuff? I didn't get anything," I said confused. I really hadn't. Riley had tried on clothes and dresses and bought a pile of CDs, the only thing I had bought was a pair of converses.

"You didn't think all that stuff was just for me? Come on Bella we're about the same size, you'll fit into everything perfectly!" She told me happily.

I starred at her in horror. _No no no no no..._ "Riley, please tell me your joking. I can't nor do I want to accept all that. I have all my own clothes already. Giving me all that would be way too expansive anyway."

"Bella your taking my gifts!" Riley got a dangerous glint in her eye, one that said _I will have so much fun making you do what I want. _"Your resistance will be futile!"

For the moment I let her win. I would find a way to give everything back to her later. I huffed and walked to one of the food serving venues. I was standing behind a group of guys that were talking about Riley's performance. One of the guys turned to me. Sandy blonde hair, and brown eyes, he asked "What's your friends name?" nodding his head towards Riley.

I loved Riley, I really did, but it was hard to be around her and not feel bad about myself. Everyone always starred at her, and guys were always flirting with her. She never seemed to notice any of it. I noticed all of it. Sometimes I hated being around Riley, but most times I loved it. She kept the attention on herself which means that not many people noticed when I tripped or stammered.

The guy was still looking at me, awaiting an answer. I just shook my head at him, "She's not interested. Trust me."

He looked disappointed and turned back around to get his food.

As we walked back to the car Riley asked me the question I had been hoping to avoid. "So how's school? Anyone cool there?"

I didn't want to tell her about the Cullens; I still didn't know if they were good guys or bad guys, and I hate to think what would happen if they were bad guys. "Oh erm...it's fine I guess I've only been there one day so I don't really know anyone too well."

Getting into the car, she raised an eyebrow at me, "What aren't you telling me Bells?"

I blushed, I was such a bad liar. "A met a guy named Edward," I confessed to her.

She squealed and threw her hands together and clapped. "RILEY! Watch the road! Both hands on the wheel."

She put her hands back on the wheel and turned to me, "A guy? Oh my god, please tell me he's at least cute! What's he like? What kind of music does he like?"

"Riley! It's not like that. While he is drop dead gorgeous, I think there's a reason for it. And that reason could be fatal." I was trying to prolong telling her as long as possible.

"Fatal? Bella, what could possibly be fatal? Please just tell me already," Riley pleaded with me, concern filling her eyes.

"I think I'm going to school with a vampire clan," I said in a rushed breathe.

Riley nearly swerved of the road as I said it. Her shinny Viper slide across dirt and gravel sidewalks. She hit the brake and we stopped. For two minutes no one moved. It was like time had frozen. All of a sudden Riley threw the car in reverse, and then shifted to drive quickly. She took of down the road at nearly ninety miles per hour. "What the hell were you thinking waiting to tell me this? Did you even plan on telling me at all?! Jesus Christ Bella, they could have killed you today! Real vampires are not like me and the boys! I've told you this before Isabella Mia Swan! Half vampires are safer then real vampires!"

She didn't look at me once while she ranted. I felt horrible for scaring her. I knew she just wanted to protect me, but my sudden infatuation with Edward clouded my judgement. I still wasn't afraid of Edward, even knowing what that he could easily kill me.

"Who are they?" She growled at me, "What are their names?"

"Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice Cullen, they're all adopted as Cullens, but Jasper and Rosalie are supposable twins and can also be known as Hales, or so I was told." I told her. That was pretty much all I knew about them besides that Edward acted aloof near me.

"What color are their eyes?" She asked. I knew this was the most important question. Riley once told me that vegetarian vampires has different color eyes from other vampires.

"Their dark black, maybe topaz if I had to guess," I told her honestly.

Her grip on the wheel weakened and she let out a deep breathe. "Ok well that makes things a tiny bit better. They're vegetarian vampires. I mean they can still snap and leap out at you while your bending over to pick up your number two pencil, and then what happens? Young Bella has all of her blood sucked out of her cute little body. POOF no more Bella! I lose my best friend and the Cullens have a nice lunch."

"Riley don't make it sound that bad. I sat next to Edward Cullen the entire Biology period and he didn't try anything. If they were really that dangerous would they be trying so hard to fit in? I've never heard of vampires going to school before. How bad can they be?" Perhaps it was my humanity, but I couldn't fathom Riley's panic.

"How bad can it be? Bella! They are blood sucking full fledged vampires!" Riley yelled. She was still starring straight ahead but she had slowed down to about seventy miles.

"So are you Riley!" I shouted back at her. I regretted it immediately. I knew that like the Cullens, Riley and her family couldn't help who, or what they were.

Riley's face didn't show any bad feelings, but I knew she was probably deeply hurt. I had never said anything like that to her before. The entire time I had known her I had always been supportive of what she was. I felt horrible. "Riley, no no that's not what I meant. I just meant that I don't understand why your so panicked, I mean how different can you and the Cullens be? Please don't be upset."

She sighed, "I'm not mad. A little shocked, but not mad. Bella in all your years of knowing me you still haven't figured out the difference between dimidium (Latin for half) universus (Latin for whole) vampires. Half vampires can actually be hurt. We cut and bleed, whole vampires don't do that. Half vampires don't crave human blood, well not nearly as much as whole vampires do. Even if they are vegetarians Bella you don't know how long they can resist Bella. I dunno if anyone in our family has told you, but your blood smells amazing. I know that sounds weird. Bella you take a lot of practice to resist. I don't mean that in the 'I'm going to stalk you and rape you sense' but understand that things are going to be complicated with the Cullens." As she talked she slowly started to relax her posture. Slowly things were calming down. "Ok Bella we'll see how well the Cullens react to having you around for the next few days, in the meantime I want Dad and the boys up here to see what can be done to protect you."

"Riley! No!" I yelled at her. "No need to drag them up from whatever they're doing to come try to help me. It'll just draw more attention to me." _The last thing I need is more gorgeous half vampires coming up and drawing more attention. Riley and the boys don't exactly blend in._

"Bella," Riley whispered and turned her eyes on me, pleading. "Just let us do this. For your own good, if everything goes alright then we'll leave ok?"

I sighed. I would never win. "Only for a few days."

Things went back to a semi-normal after that. The music flowed from the radio as Riley went back to her fun loving self. I usually preferred to listen to the older music, but Riley had forced me into some of the punk indie stuff, I liked the piano punk indie best though. Almost as though the stereo knew, soft piano notes filled the card. It was the beginning to the song, "High Life Scenery" came on. (Song is really by the band The Rocket Summer. Amazing, check him/them out. Do not own song.) Riley laughed as it played. I smiled. It was still so weird to hear the boys I had grown up with blaring through the speakers. The band, The Goodbye Escape, was the composed of my childhood friends.

Four boys, all related, and all half vampires. Of course no one else knew that besides close friends and family. Cale, Roman, Aiden, and Beau Ryner were one of the most popular punk bands around. Aiden and Beau (pronounced Boh or Bo) were twins and each of them had silky mahogany hair that almost gleamed purple and red in the right light. They had smokey blue eyes that had flecks of grey in them. They had an unnatural ability to know each others thoughts and "talk" without speaking. This made them the quietest boys of the group. The only difference between them was that Aiden had a faint scar on his temple, in the shape of half a heart. It was only about 2 inches, but it was enough for most people to tell the two boys apart. Aid and Bo (as they were called by Riley and Bella) were the oldest of the group being 21 years old. Aid and Bo were Riley's cousins. Roman, another cousins of her's was the tallest of the group. He was roughly 6'5" with shinny black hair that glinted blue. It was always styled in a fohawk ( **A fake mohawk - sides are not shaved. The fohawk appears like a mohawk when it is spiked with hair gel, but because the hair on the side of your head is longer, a person can wear it down as well**). His eyes were the most uncanny shade of brown. They seemed to reflect blues, greys, and greens around the brown. His eyes lit up when he was happy and darkened when he was angry. He was the daredevil of the group and drove around on a motorcycle. He was the youngest of the group though, being only just a little over 18 years old. And the last of the group, Cale. He was Riley's older brother and was the middle man of the group. He didn't look anything like Riley which is why people tended to think that Roman was Riley's retaliative. Cale was the shortest of the group at 5'11" and was 19 years old. He had sandy blonde that fell into his face softly. If his hair had been black he would been called an "emo" however his glossy hair looked beautiful with natural brown highlights. His eyes were a stunning green grey color. I'll admit when I was younger I went through stages where I had crushes on all of them. Now they were some of my closet friends. All of them were like big brother to Riley and me (though Cale really was Riley's brother).

I came out of my thoughts as the radio DJ said, "...Goodbye Escape working there way up the charts steadily."

I smiled until I realized that one of the hottest bands in America would be visiting me in the small town of Forks. _I'm here one day and look at everything that's happened. Oh yeah I blend in so well. I'm going to throw this town into chaos. _I sighed. Might as well have fun while doing it.

The rest of the ride was filled with light talk and laughter until we pulled into my driveway. _Oh crap! Charlie! I didn't tell him I was going out! He's probably freaking out. _Riley hopped out of the car and waited for me impatiently. I got out of the car not looking forward to the yelling Charlie was going to do. Riley pulled me to the house. She opened the door and yelled a "Hi!" at Charlie.

"Hello Riley, Hi Bells. How was shopping?" Charlie asked standing at he counter making himself a sandwich. My jaw dropped, he knew?

"Good sir, thanks for letting me kidnap your daughter," Riley laughed as she set the bags down at the table.

"Thanks for telling me you were kidnaping her. It made things less stressful," He laughed back.

_Oh my god, my dad and my best friend were acting like buddies. This is so wrong. _"Well if you don't mind Dad, we'd should probably put everything away." I said.

"Ok Bells. We'll talk about your first day tomorrow. Riley, I set up the cot in Bella's room for you," Charlie said walking into the living room to watch the Cowboys game.

I turned on Riley. "What are you? My dad's best buddy or something? Your not going to tell me you're my new step mother are you?"

Riley laughed, "Oh god Bella no. I got here earlier today and talked to him about taking you shopping. I was bored so we talked and he told me to stay here rather then at a hotel. Now come on we need sleep if were going to call in the recruits and go against the Cullen clan."

I laughed and followed her upstairs. Dumping my bags on the floor, I kicked my shoes off. Riley's cot was really an air mattress with a thick comforter on it. Riley crashed onto it and sighed, "It's been weeks since I've slept maybe I'll sleep for a few hours tonight."

"M'k," I replied and collapsed on my own bed. I fell asleep thinking of the angelic face of Edward Cullen and what adventures would arise tomorrow.

**Hope you like it. God I just realized how many pages it took to go through a few hours. I really need to speed things up. Next Chapter will have more days passing. Review or else! I swear I will find some way to torture you if you don't, lol joking. Tell me what you think though! **


	5. Chapter 5: Waiting

1**Wow you guys thanks for all the reviews. Sorry for the long wait, but Christmas was really busy and school was crazy. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. This chapter is going to be good. **

**Disclaimer: "Hey aren't you Stephanie Meyer?"**

**"Uh no actually I'm not." **

**"Oh so you don't own Twilight?"**

**"No I don't, thanks for reminding me." **

**We left off: "M'k," I replied and collapsed on my own bed. I fell asleep thinking of the angelic face of Edward Cullen and what adventures would arise tomorrow. **

**Chapter 5: Waiting**

"Bella! Wake up," Riley's poetic voice filled my ear far too early in the morning.

"Ughffhsph" I mumbled incoherently as I swatted her hand away from poking me.

"I swear to god Bella if you don't get out of this bed in the next minute I will run to the store and buy gummy bears, put on a gory gummy bear play, and then shove them up your nose so you can't breathe and take numerous amounts of pictures to post on my website," Riley threatened while poking me with every word.

"Riley, that's probably about the weirdest threat I have ever heard," I said as I rolled out of my bed and tripped onto my floor. "Ughhhhh," I groaned and stood back up.

"It worked though didn't it? I mean your out of bed," She grinned and handed me clothes. "Go, shower, change. We have school in an hour."

I just groaned again as I made my way to the bathroom. The hot water help wake me up and I began thinking about the day. _I wonder how the Cullens will be today? Is Edward still angry? How will Riley be? Please let her blend in. I don't need anymore attention drawn to me. What's going to happen when the boys come up? Oh no! I'm doomed. _I had to stop thinking about it or I would drive myself insane. I ended my shower and blow dried my hair quickly.

Tripping down the stairs, I had 20 minutes to eat and get to school. Riley sat at the table with a spoon hanging off her nose reading _The Outsiders_ by S.E. Hinton. I made myself a bowl of coco puffs and sat across from her. I ate in silence for a while until Riley snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Bella?" She asked putting her book down and looking over causing the spoon to fall. Luckily she caught it in the air. _Her and her stupid vampire reflexes, never dropping things, never tripping..._

"Yeah Riley," I said still starring at the spoon in her hand.

"I talked to Dad and the rest of the boys this morning; they're not touring right now so they're coming up over the weekend, ok?" Riley asked.

"Saying no won't stop them from coming so I really have no choice," I said knowing how stubborn all of them were. "Besides the weird reasons for them coming I am happy to see them again. It's been a while." _While Renée_ _and Charlie are good to hang around with it isn't the same as having friends my own age. _

Riley smiled. I knew how much she loved her family. Being a few of the only half vampires in the world had made them a very close family. I was close with Renée, but no where near as close as Riley and her family was. I am very lucky to be a small part of the Ryner family.

"Come on Miss Trips-a-lot let's get your human butt to school," Riley said putting my bowl in the sink and grabbing her purse.

I grabbed my backpack and followed her out of the house. My beautiful beat up truck sat proud in my driveway. I looked around, Riley's viper was no where to be seen. "Where's your viper?" my brows furrowed together as I voiced my confusion.

"You said you wanted to fit in so I hid it. It'll be less noticeable if we take your truck," Riley explained.

I smiled at her, "thanks." I walked to my truck and jumped in. Riley sat next to me, already playing with my radio searching for a good station. It didn't matter because the roar of my engine drowned out any music playing. "Riley? How exactly are you going to go to school with me? You didn't register yourself did you?"

"Nah, I'll just tell them that I'm shadowing you. Seeing if this is the right school for me," Riley always had a plan and it almost always worked out.

I just shock my head and kept driving. It didn't take long for us to reach the school. I silenced my monster truck and took a deep breathe. Today would draw more attention then yesterday. I prepared myself and opened my door.

Riley ran into the Front Office and got permission to shadow me. I searched the parking lot for Edward's Volvo but I didn't find it. I saw a sporty red BMW pull into the parking lot and four of the five Cullens stepped out. Edward wasn't with them. Why? Had it been me?

Alice gave me a questionable look as she walked by, as though she was trying to figure something out. I blushed, I didn't want to be starred at, and I didn't want to be the reason for any problems in the Cullen family. Jasper's eyes darkened as I blushed and he opened his mouth just barely enough to flash pearly white teeth at me. He almost took a step towards me but Emmett pulled him back. Jasper looked shameful as he walked away.

Very suddenly I thought that having the boys around wasn't such a bad idea. Riley came walking back over to me. She gave me a pointed look. I knew she had seen the look on Jasper's face.

"I know Riley," I told her as I walked towards class.

"We'll figure it out. Just let the boys get here. Was that Edward?" Riley was quick to change subjects, and I was thankful.

"No that was Jasper, and the blond girl was his twin Rosalie. Or at least that's what they tell people. The huge one is Rosalie's boyfriend Emmett and the tiny black haired one was Alice, Jasper's girlfriend," I explained to her as best as I could. I still didn't know that much about them.

"I didn't hear Edward's name in there. Where is he?" Riley asked.

"I don't know. He didn't show up with them," I answered. _Did I really force him away?_

"How did Edward act yesterday?" Riley asked. I knew she was trying to figure out the problem too.

"He was ok at lunch, he looked bored until he started eavesdropping on me and a few other girls, but we were talking about him. Nothing too bad though, just trying to blend in I suppose. I sat next to him in Bio and that was the weird part. He looked at me like he hated me, even before I sat down. He spent the entire class looking mad. He spoke to me once but that seemed forced. And he was out of the door before I could close my book. I saw him again in the Front Office, he was trying to get his Bio class changed. He took off again when he noticed me," I explained all that I remembered.

Riley nodded and explained her theory, "He was probably hungry, and like I said your blood probably tempted him more then he could really take. It would certainly explain why he was so anxious to leave. Right now he's probably hunting or taking a day to cool off. You have to be very careful around him Bella. Try not to blush. Oh and Bella you must never bleed near him. If you have a cut, stay home from school or skip class because it may be enough to make him snap."

I took Riley's words very seriously. Edward's god like looks didn't mean he couldn't slip up and lose control. Odd as it was I was not afraid of being attacked by Edward but more afraid of what would happen if people found out about the Cullens. My sense of self preservation was a little messed up.

I shook my head of negative thoughts and walked to first period. Riley followed behind me. People starred at me because I'm new and people starred at me even more because a beautiful girl was following me around compass. "Riley I hate to ask, but is there anyway you could be ugly? Just for a little while?"

"Sorry Bells, no can do," Riley laughed and skipped a few feet in front of me. She turned to face me, walking backwards.

If I ever tried to do that I would have broken my neck. Riley and I waited out in the hall before class. Mike, Jessica, and Eric came up to us. "Hi Bella," Mike said smiling brightly.

Eric's eyes lingered on Riley and Jessica had an angry look on her face. "Great you've brought another new girl with you?" Jess snapped.

Riley raised an eyebrow and smiled, "My name is Riley Ryner."

"Ryner? What like the Ryners? Like in the boys from The Goodbye Escape?" Jessica snarly asked.

"Those would be the ones," Riley said calmly. She wasn't bragging or anything. She didn't like to be judged on who her family was.

"Oh yeah right. Let me guess. Your only here for a few days, right? You're just trying to impress people," Jessica told Riley.

A look of irritation flashed over Riley's face, "Listen you little bit-"

The bell cut Riley off, but I had no doubt she would continue it later. Eric smiled at Riley as he walked into the classroom, and Mike said a happy, "Goodbye!" following an angry Jessica to another building. I sat as far back as I could in English while Riley talked to the teacher about her shadowing me. She sat next to me as Mr. Mason started his lessons. I zoned out for most of the class but vaguely heard Mr. Mason ask me who the main character was in the book _As I Lay Dying_? My mind was a complete blank. I had read that book two times but I couldn't draw the answer. Riley mumbled "Addie Bundren" as softly as she could as to not get caught. I answered and sent her a grateful look.

Class ended shortly after that and Eric walked over to us. "Hi Bella, Riley."

" Hi Eric," I mumbled. Riley gave him a smile and a quick, "Hey."

"Do you remember how to get to your next class? Or do you need help getting there again?" He asked looking hopeful.

"Nah I think we can handle it today," I explained as nicely as I could.

Classes passed quickly, that was mostly because everyone was focused on Riley today. I'll admit that Riley handled attention a lot better than I did. When people looked at me I tended to trip and blush and stammer, but Riley was the opposite of that. After the thing with Jessica Riley had stopped telling people her last name. I was happy, she was doing an amazing job of blending in. She hadn't drawn anymore attention to herself then needed. All in all the first few periods of the day went smoothly.

Lunch was something else entirely. Mike and Angela wanted us to sit with them today; Jessica wasn't too fond of the idea, but she didn't want to leave so she ended up at the end of the table. Most people kept to the simple questions and small talk, but half way through lunch Jessica couldn't keep quiet anymore. "So Riley still trying to convince people that your related to the guys in The Goodbye Escape?"

Everyone's eyes went to Riley. "Your related to The Goodbye Escape?" Ben asked.

"Yes," Riley said glaring at Jessica.

"Well then it shouldn't be too hard to get them to come up here should it?" Jessica asked thinking she was being clever.

I watched all this amusingly. Jessica had no idea that Beau, Aiden, Cade, and Roman would be here in 4 days. Riley knew what I was thinking and smiled, "I'm sure they'll be happy to come up."

Everyone at the table whispered excitedly. Jessica had a huge smile on her face. She clearly thought that Riley was lying. By the end of the day the entire school would know about this.

Riley's gaze moved to the other side of the cafeteria, to the Cullens' table. Edward still wasn't there, but the others still sat there with their uneaten food. Rosalie glared in my direction. Riley noticed it and leaned over to me, "Did you do something to the blonde chick?"

"That's Rosalie, and no. At least not that I know of. Think it has something to do with Edward?" I whispered back.

Emmett glanced in our directions a few times and Alice was still giving me that questioning look. "Bella I'm not sure what you did to Edward, but I think his family might be a little pissed at you," Riley laughed at me.

I groaned. Two days in Forks and I had already pissed off an entire vampire family. That's got to be some kind of record. _What if Edward never returns? Will his family follow him? Maybe I should go back to Renée, for their own good. I don't want to cause any issues. _

Lunch ended and Biology seemed different without the angry bronzed hair angel sitting next to me. Riley was on ok replacement, but I still felt an odd connection towards Edward. People had finally cut back on starring. Biology passed quickly as Riley and I passed notes and drawings. By the end of the period we had developed a short story about exploding retards and their blind exploding retard children. (**This theory developed by myself and a friend, honestly have no idea how the conversation even started. With some help from the amazing comedian Kyle Cease). **We even had drawings to go with it. Taking classes I already knew was turning out to be a waste of time.

The last class of the day, gym. A dreaded word in my vocabulary. Riley followed me out of the locker room yelling, "Head for the hills! Walking disaster entering the gym!"

"I hate you," I said giving her a nice smack across the back of the head.

"Do not! You love me. I'm your bestest friend ever!" Riley argued back while picking up a volleyball and throwing it around. She threw it at me and it hit me in the shoulder; I wobbled, and fell flat on my butt.

"What a great way to start the gym day," I mumbled as I stood up and rubbed my butt. I blushed fiercely. I turned my glare on Riley. "Why would you do that? You know I can't catch!"

"I'm sorry Bell Bear, I just couldn't help myself," Riley explained pleading with puppy dog eyes.

"It's fine," I said and took a few breathes in hopes that the red would fade from my face.

"Bella, I'm more then happy to tell you this. Mike Newton is starring at you, or more precisely, where your hand is," Riley whispered between giggles.

My hand? Oh my god, he's starring at my ass-my face was bright red again. Stupid perverted guys. I covered my face with my hands and tried to hide. I felt tears build up in my eyes; I hated that I cried when I got angry. I felt like such a little kid. I calmed myself and looked up. Riley gave my a hug and asked, "Want me to beat him up?"

I shook my head no. I didn't need anymore attention. We started gym and Riley and I were on the same team against a team with Mike on it. Every time Riley went up to serve she would 'accidently' hit Mike. So far he had been hit in the head, the stomach, and his chest. Riley was up to serve one more time.

"OHHHHH GOD!!!" Mike screamed and went down to the ground as he cupped his male area. The bell rang and Riley and I hightailed it out of the gym. "Riley you have amazing aim." I giggled.

"Serves him right. He shouldn't stare at girls like that, it's rude," Riley tried to justify her act.

I felt kinda bad. Mike didn't deserve that maybe a volleyball to the head but to the nuts was a low blow. "Riley that was kinda mean. He didn't deserve all that. Be nice to him," I told her. I hated for people to get hurt; physically and emotionally.

She nodded her head understanding how I feel.

We walked out of the locker rooms after changing. As we made our way to the parking lot we passed by the Cullens. Rosalie growled under her breathe at me. I stopped in my tracks. They continued to her BMW, which was surrounded by admirers. We watched as they got in and speed off through the parking lot which was beginning to clog with cars. "Did she just growl at me?"

Riley stood next to me just as dumbfounded as I was, "Yea she did. I can't believe that. Doesn't she know that she's risking exposing her whole family? What if you started a fight, only to find that when you punched her she was like stone? How the hell would she have explained that? God, how stupid is she being."

I rolled my eyes, "You really think I would have started a fight?"

"Nah, that would have been too spontaneous for you," Riley teased.

"Riley, can they smell that your part vampire? If they can they probably would have said something right?" I asked hoping that they didn't know. It would cause a lot more problems.

"I've been around you for a while, so I probably smell pretty human. I think I'm safe. Come on Bella, let's go home. I think we need to unwind," Riley dragged me to my truck.

The ride home was short. I threw my bag into the table as I kicked off my shoes. Riley was already upstairs searching for something in her bag. "AHA!" was the triumphant sound of Riley finding something. She was next to me seconds later. "I know the perfect way to calm down after today."

"And what would that be?" I asked amused.

She held up a DVD and shouted, "Let's Little Mermaid this house up!"

The night passed quickly as we laughed and watched Disney movies. Charlie came home during the middle of The Lion King. I had tears pouring down my face as Simba cried at Mufasa's dead body. I couldn't help it, I cried every time.

Charlie walked in, "How was school?"

"It was fine," I gasped out as I tried to stop crying.

"Bella! What's wrong? what happened?" Charlie asked seeing me in tears.

"He's dead!" I said pointing at the TV.

Charlie looked over to Mufasa, his mouth fell open. "Bella, he's not real. You know that right?"

I went to answer him when Riley burst out into tears. "Oh my god! Poor Simba!"

Charlie starred at us, "Er ummm...I'll start dinner."

We finished the movie and I went to rescue dinner from Charlie. Riley went and started up my computer for me. "Bella! Guess what your mom did?"

"What?" I screamed up from the kitchen.

"She went deep sea diving!" Riley shouted back.

My face paled, my mother liked to think of herself as adventurous.

Charlie sat in the livingroom but I heard the TV shut off and he came into the kitchen, "I can see Phil isn't holding her down."

I winced, poor Charlie. The oven timer saved me from an awkward conversation. Dinner passed quickly; Charlie only asked a few questions about our day. I did my homework and answered Renée's email. Riley took a shower and dressed in my pj's Hopefully wearing my clothes would cover up any traces of her sent.

Sleep felt amazing that night. I had a weird dream involving Edward but I didn't remember much of it. The next few days passed in a similar way. Jessica spent her time trying to convince everyone that Riley and I were attention seeking brats. Rosalie glared; Alice still starred. Friday night came and we received a phone call from Cale Ryner.

"CALE!" Riley screamed into the phone. She hit speaker so I could here him.

He gave a chuckle, "Hi Riley. How's Bella bears?"

"I'm fine Cale. My life is just being invaded with vampires and half vampires, ya know the normal," I laughed.

"BELLA! Good to hear from you stranger," He said happily.

"How are the boys Cale? How's the music going?" I asked.

"Bella, I'm hurt. You haven't kept up to date on all the information?" Cale asked as though he was outraged.

"Sorry, I just didn't have time to fit you into my busy life," I joked.

"Busy doing drugs and having sex?" he joked back.

"Oh yes, obviously," I laughed.

"Cale I'm assuming you called for a reason," Riley interrupted.

"What? Oh yeah. I know it's really important for us to be up there as soon as possible, but we can't make it this weekend. Saint Jude's is having a benefit concert and they need another band. We couldn't turn it down. I'm so sorry," Cale was serious now.

Riley nodded her head in sympathy. I didn't mind in the least, " Cale don't be sorry. I'd much rather that you help kids fight cancer then come baby-sit me."

Cale promised they would be up sometime during the next week.

The weekend was spent at the movies and Port Angeles mall. Riley insisted on buying me an iPod so I didn't have to keep track of my CD's anymore. I insisted that she not buy me one, but she threatened me-so I own a blue iPod now. We went and saw the latest Pirates of the Caribbean and obsessed about who was cuter; Johnny Deep or Orlando Bloom? Personally I liked both of them. Orlando's dark curly hair was sexy, but I loved Johnny Deep's weird yet warming personality. Riley thought Johnny's odd style was amazing, but absolutely loved Orlando's accent.

Besides that the weekend was spent discussing ways of avoiding the Cullens. In my head I knew that I didn't want to avoid Edward, but it was probably best that I forget about him completely. It seemed that he had dropped out of school.

I woke up Monday morning to Riley jumping up and down on my bed sucking on gobstoppers and then sticking them to my face. "Riley I hate you sometimes," I said shoving her off my bed and throwing the gobstoppers back at her. Riley actually had a meal this morning and we were on our way. Riley was singing at the top of her longs as snow fell onto the road. We pulled into the parking lot of the school. Riley hit my arm repeatedly, "Bella! Bella! Bella!!!"

"What?" I snapped at Riley.

"He's back," she said pointing to that silver Volvo.

**Sorry for the cliff hanger but it's 3:36 am and I'm beat. Next chapter should be up soon because I'm still off from school. Please excuse all typos and such, be nice, review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Changes

1**Alright, so like I said I have some free time lately, so this chapter was up relatively quick. But just because the story has been updated again doesn't mean you can stop reviewing on the other chapters. Reviews are like drugs and I'm a horrible addict.**

**BIG THANKS TO MY BETA: cherrys0da**

**Disclaimer: ****Crazed Person-****"OH MY GOD! The person that wrote Twilight!" **

**Me:**** "Where?!"**

**Crazed Person-**** "Wait, your not her?"**

**Me:**** "Uh, no. If I owned Twilight I'd have enough money to buy that yellow Porsche." **

**Crazed Person-** "**Oh."**

** Anyway, we left off...**Riley was singing at the top of her longs as snow fell onto the road. We pulled into the parking lot of the school. Riley hit my arm repeatedly, "Bella! Bella! Bella!!!"

"What?" I snapped at Riley.

"He's back," she said pointing to that silver Volvo.

**Chapter 6: Changes**

_He was back? Oh god! _I satin my truck with my head resting on the steering wheel. I was so close to driving back home. I wasn't sure if I was ready to face him. Riley sat patiently next to me waiting for me to say something. Minutes passed before anything happened. I opened my mouth to tell Riley I wasn't sure what to do when her cell phone went off.

She checked her caller I.D. "It's Roman."

I nodded for her to answer. She flipped her phone open, "Hey Roman, no offense, but this isn't the best time."

Roman's deep voice softly vibrated through the phone. I only caught a few words, "Cullens...thoughts...feeling..."

A look of unease crossed Riley's face as he spoke. She hung up without saying goodbye and gave me a grave look. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"Uh, we have a few more issues than originally planned," Riley said slowly.

_How in the world could this get any worse? _Oh, but it could, "Roman did some back ground research on the Cullens. Asking around and stuff. I never even thought about it, but the Cullens have a few secret powers. Alice has the power to see glimpses of the future, Jasper can feel and control feelings, and Edward...Edward can um..."

"What can he do Riley?!" I snapped.

"He can read minds Bella," Riley blurted out.

Her words repeated over and over. Read minds, that means he knows I think he's gorgeous; knows that I'm best friends with half vampires; knows that I know he is a vampire.

I screamed. I muffled my screeches by putting my hands over my mouth. _NO No no no...He knows; he knows everything. _I took a few deep breathes. I looked over to Riley who was staring at the Cullens, who were making their way through the snow to class. Riley's eyes followed them as they walked.

Edward's head whipped around to stare at my truck. His eyes glanced over Riley and made their way to mine. We stared at each other for a few seconds before Riley nudged my arm. I broke contact with him and stared back at Riley, "His eyes are topaz today."

She nodded, "That's good, they've fed recently. Bella, what were you thinking when he looked at you?"

I blushed. "I couldn't help thinking how beautiful his eyes were." I bent my head so my hair veiled my face.

"Perfect," Riley's face had a huge smile across it.

"Huh?" I asked unintelligently. "Riley now he knows I think he's gorgeous."

"Which is better than him knowing that we know what he is," Riley explained. "Bella how much did you think about them being vampires while you were around Edward?"

"Uh, I thought about it in the cafe for a little while, but I don't know if he was trying to read my mind. He stared at me for a few minutes, but I was thinking about who he was and how cute I thought he looked," I said trying to not leave any detail out. It could be important. "And in Biology I thought about it some more, but I'm not sure. He seemed like he was too focused on not losing control to try to read my mind. Do you think he knows that I know they're vampires?"

"He might, but I think the Cullens might have said something if they thought we knew. I think we're safe for now," Riley said.

I saw relief cross her face. She turned back to me. Her voice was serious, "I think it would be best if I stayed away from the school today."

"What? Riley, aren't you suppose to protect me? What if I slip up?" My voice had a slight tremble as I spoke.

"I know Bella, but my thoughts slip back to vampire thoughts too often, I'm bound to give something away. I'll stay close to the school, there's a forest I can hang out in for the day. It's close enough for me to come help you if something goes wrong, but far enough away where Edward won't notice me much. All you have to do is keep your thoughts off vampires. Keep thinking about how cute he is. He'll probably get annoyed and stop trying to read your mind," Riley's voice was filled with the confidence that I didn't have.

"Riley I don't like this, but I'll go along with it. I'll try my best to keep my thoughts away from vampires," I said. I gave her an uncertain look.

"You'll do fine Bella, now take my old cell phone. It still works, call me if you think your in danger. Ok?" Riley shoved a silver phone at me.

I nodded. She leaned over the seat and gave me a hug, "You'll be fine."

I hugged her back and watched her jump out of the truck and walked across the street as casual as possible.

I sighed. I opened my own door and jumped out of the truck. I tripped but luckily I caught myself. No scraps or bleeding, that would be very bad. _Look what I'm doing to everyone. Riley is hiding out in the woods, Cale, Aid, Bo, and Rome are taking time out of their busy schedule to come protect me, and Edward took off for days to get away from me because I'm possibly uprooting his family..._

I let out a sigh. I preferred when I was invisible and no one concerned their selves with me. I walked slowly to class. I kept my head down and watched my feet, concentrating on not falling over. My focus on my feet prevented me from seeing who I was about to walk into.

"Ooof," Pain shot through my butt. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going."I looked up to see who I was apologizing to; I was met with topaz eyes. "Jasper!" My voice full of surprise.

He towered over me even as I stood up. He looked down at me his eyes darkening as he stared. His lips came back in a slight growl; he looked vicious. "Er...Again so sorry. Really didn't mean to... uh...yeah," I finished lamely stuttering over words. _He wouldn't do anything, We're out in the middle of dozens of people. _My hand held the silver phone tightly, ready to dial.

His eyes softened. _"Jasper can feel and control feelings"_ _He can feel my fear. _Odd as it was that put me at ease.

"It's fine," Jasper whispered softly. His voice was like velvet.

Calm washed over me, he was controlling my emotions. I shook my head. I appreciated the gesture, but I didn't want people toying with my feelings. I glared up at him.

He's face took a shocked look for a few seconds before he regained a scrawl and walked off. I hated to leave him angry. I hadn't meant any offense. As quick as I could I thought of all my happiest memories. I had a huge smile on my face.

I saw the corners of Jasper's mouth twitch up and he had a beautiful smile on his face. A few seconds after he dropped it and stared back at me with confusion marring his features.

I made my way to English quickly after that. I tried really hard to focus on my lessons, and think of almost nothing else. Lunch was going to be hard, and Biology would be even worse. I was lucky that I only had one class with any of the Cullens. I trudged my way into the cafeteria. Angela asked me what was wrong. I mumbled a response, thankfully she didn't question me any further. I sat next to Mike and across from Jessica and Lauren. I wish I had sat next to Angela and Ben. They didn't talk much.

"Bella, are ok? You've been kinda out of it all day," Mike asked full of concern.

"Riley's gone too, why's that?" Jessica asked. News about the boys had calmed down and Jessica had stopped trying to bring it up after Riley nearly punched her.

The Cullens where only a few tables down from us. _Don't think about them...Crap you just did! Think of something else! Uhhh Uhhh... I love my truck, I really wish it would be sunny. Why is it still snowing? Uhhh... BLUE POTATOES! _ My thoughts went haywire as Edward glanced over at me. I sank my head down to the table trying to get away from his gaze. _I love you, you love me. We're a happy family. With a great big hug, and a kiss from me to you, won't you say you love me too. _I hummed slightly as I sang in my head. Please just let him go back to his family.

Jessica gave me a questioning look. Lauren looked at me like I had grown three heads. Mike looked concerned. I looked up at them, "Sorry. I uh...I'm just trying to get Edward to stop staring at me." I doubt my face could get any redder. I could feel the heat in my cheeks.

Jessica looked over her shoulder. He turned back to his family, void of emotion. She looked back at me, "Why is he staring at you?"

"Un, not quite sure really. He's acted odd around me since the first day," I said, my head still resting on the table, flushed red.

Edward didn't look at me for the rest of lunch, but I kept my thoughts random and choppy just in case. It took almost too much effort to not think. I wasn't sure how long I could put up with it for. I was sorely tempted to skip Biology. However, I felt that skipping Bio would only push back the things I had to deal with. It was now or never to see how things would play out. Just in case though, I had Riley's number set to speed dial.

I took a deep breathe before I walked into the Biology classroom. Edward sat, inhumanly beautiful, at our lab desk. The trek to the desk was one of the longest walks of my life. I sat softly on my seat and placed my books on the tabletop. Edward was looking at me curiously. _Random thoughts. Random thoughts. I'll make pasta for dinner tonight. Charlie gets out of work early, he'll be watching the football game. Uh...god, Edward smells good. _I met his eyes, those beautiful golden eyes. _It wasn't fair for someone to be that gorgeous; that perfect. _

He gave me a small smile; my heart stopped. _God, this was a horrible idea. I can't do this. _My mind told me to run; to get away from him. But my body wouldn't follow instructions. I sat there, trying to keep thoughts focused away from what I knew while trying not to panic too.

"I never introduced myself properly. My name's Edward Cullen," Musical sounds made up his voice in a way that captivated me. His voice was soft, but his body showed that he wasn't truly at ease with me. He sat as far away from me as possible, with his muscles slightly tensed.

I tried to keep my blush as minimal as possible, "Er, uh...pleasure to meet you."

_Oh god, I did not just say that. I should just give up now. I can't do this. _

Edward let out a small laugh and a smile graced his lips. I melted inside. _How on earth do you fall for someone so quickly? He probably thinks I'm the biggest freak ever. _

"Pleasure to meet you too, Bella Swan. Your arrival has thrown our school into chaos," Edward's tone was light, friendly.

I blushed, I couldn't help it. Instinctively I hid my face behind my hair. Mumbling a, "ugh...I know. Please don't remind me."

He gave another smile as the teacher started class. Our assignment was to check slides to see what state of mitosis the onion root was in. Having already done the lab I was sure I couldn't screw this up.

Our lab soon turned into a who could name it faster race. It got to the point where we were barely glancing at the slides before we answered it. We finished in record time. Mr. Banner checked our work, impressed. I cleaned up our stuff and sat back down, suddenly unsure of how the next twenty five minutes of the period would pass.

"It's a shame the snow is melting," Edward started the awkward conversation for me.

"Is it?" I asked back. I strongly disliked snow. Not only was it cold, it was wet too.

"Your not happy about the snow?" Edward mused.

"Not at all, let it melt, quickly," I muttered as I pulled my notebook out.

He stared at me frustration and bewilderment written across his features. "You'll have a hard time living in Forks if you don't like snow, we can have tough winters here."

I almost snorted, and mumbled, "That's not the only thing that's making living here difficult." _Random thoughts, keep it safe. _

His confusion grew stronger. A frown of frustration graced his lips, making it look almost like he was...pouting?

"What do mean?" His asked.

"Oh not much, I just exactly want to move here. My mom got remarried and I thought it would be easier for her and her new husband to live alone," I summarized it as quickly as possible.

His eyes softened, "Hardly seems fair to you. Your not happy here," His words were softer too.

"It's turning out to be better than planned," I whispered knowing he could still hear me. I glanced at the clock. I couldn't keep my thoughts away from the Cullens and I was sure I was giving everything away.

I began remembering my childhood with Renée. She wasn't a bad mother, not in the least; she was just an eccentric women. I thought things out more than she did. My mother hated to feel closed up, like she couldn't do anything. That's part of the reason she took me away from Forks. She felt it limited what she and I could do with our lives. I had a fun childhood, Renée was never that concerned about the fact that I didn't have many friends. She figured that her and I being best friends was enough. She has been hurt when I started making friends in the Ryner family. I guess maybe she thought they would take me away from her. Mom realized a few years later that Riley, Cale, Aid, Bo, and Roman are very nice people and she encouraged me to spend as much time as I could with them.

After a particularly nasty breakup with a past boyfriend, Renée decided to move away from Rhode Island, and move to Phoenix. She had a tendency to run from her issues; we usually moved whenever she broke up with a major boyfriend. Usually it was a few towns over, but the last move had been over the country. Few a while I resented her for taking me away from the Ryners, but slowly I forgave her and we were best friends again. Then she met Phil. He became her everything. I was happy for them, but them being a couple left me in an awkward position. I had no other friends in Phoenix, and I didn't want to move to Jacksonville. I felt that if I was going to move again, it should be closer to Charlie. I never knew him all that well. Moving to Forks had been a pretty good decision.

I blinked back into reality only to find golden orbs staring at me curiously. "What were you thinking about?" He asked just above a whisper.

Like he really had to ask, "Nothing," I lied, but it didn't matter. He knew all my thoughts anyway.

"It wasn't nothing," He argued, "You had very interesting expressions on your face. It must have been something important."

Was he really going to keep up this charade that he wasn't reading my mind? I tilted my head.

"Ah you see, that's the beauty of thoughts. I don't need to explain or tell anyone anything. Some thoughts are meant to be kept secret. My thoughts are things that are meant to be personal. Sometimes people need to be able to think and not be judged," I said hoping he'd feel guilty and maybe stay out of my mind.

His face went blank, and then deeply confused, "Yes I suppose things are better that way. I didn't mean any offense. I was merely curious." His eyes were downcast.

Maybe he wasn't reading my mind. He looked so confused, and maybe a little hurt by my sharp words. "Sorry," I mumbled. "I've had a stressful day."

"It's fine," He smiled lightly back up at me. "What's stressing you out?"

The bell rang before I could answer. I smiled back at him and collected my books. "That'll just have to be a mystery to you Mr. Cullen."

"I don't like mysteries Miss Swan," Edward stood up and gave me a long gaze, another look of frustration passed over his face. "You might prove to be a mystery I enjoy however."

My heart fluttered, even my naive self knew that Edward had just flirted with me. Who would have thought. I gave him a fleeting smile and tried to hide my bright red face. I bid him goodbye and walked with Mike to gym.

Even though I was fairly certain that Edward wasn't reading my thoughts, I tried not to think about him too much. But concentrating on NOT thinking about him was affecting my ability to not kill anyone or myself in gym. I was hit in the face numerous times with the volleyball, even with Mike looking out for me.

I was up to serve, which meant that everyone around me was ducking. I threw the ball up and hit it.

'WHACK!' The ball slammed into the net pole and the whole thing came crashing down. The noise echoed throughout the gym and dozens of eyes turned to look at me. I hid my face and fought back tears as I concentrated on breathing. Mike stood next to me, "Uh...it's fine Bella. We can have it back up in no time."

As it turned out, they could not get it fixed today. We were allowed to leave early. I walked out of gym, grabbed my books from my locker and took off towards the parking lot as fast as I could. I passed Emmett Cullen on the way out. He's bulky frame took up the entire path to the parking lot. I hid my scarlet face as I tried in vein to walk around him. I hit his elbow, and hoped that I could just keep going.

No such luck. He turned around. "Sorry," I said automatically.

He gave a grin that made his dimples show. "If it isn't the girl that's got our Edward Cullen all thrown out of place."

"Huh?" I asked.

"Seems little Eddie hasn't ever meet anyone like you. Can't figure you out at all, which is driving him crazy," Emmett seemed happy about that. Was it a good sign?

"Oh," I wasn't sure of anything else to say. "Er, is that good?"

Emmett gave a chuckle. "Let's just say he is defiantly interested in you."

I was sure that his words held double meaning. I'm pretty sure he meant romantically, but the underlying tone suggested Edward wanted my blood. I hoped it was only a joke to himself. Nevertheless I blushed, I really wish that I wasn't constantly red. "Edward doesn't seem like he wants me to know that."

Emmett nodded, "Yeah, he's going to be mad when he finds out."

"Yeah well your big, I think you can take him," I stated my opinion. Edward was more slender than Edward and had a smaller build, I think Emmett could take anyone, vampire or not.

Emmett laughed hard at that. When he had calmed down enough he looked at me, "I like you Bella, I can see why Edward-"

Emmett stopped talking as Edward stop at the end of the path, livid. The rest of the Cullen family stood near Edward, Alice had a smile on her face, Jasper looked kinda angry and amused at the same time, and Rosalie looked pissed, but I had yet to see her look happy, so that might just be how she looked. It's hard to say how Edward looked. His eyes were almost completely black, and he had a dark scrawl on his face. I bet he was growling softly.

Emmett looked afraid. I can't exactly blame him. I looked over at him, "I probably can't help you, can I?"

He shook his head once.

I looked around uncertain, "Well then..." I didn't want to be near Emmett when Edward and Rosalie got there. I gave Emmett a pity look and mumbled, "See you around." I took off towards my truck as fast as possible.

As I walked swiftly I heard Edward growl and say, "Do you want me to kill you? Is that really what you want? Because it seems like that."

I gave a small laugh. Poor Emmett, he was in for one hell of a night. I hopped into my pickup and noticed a folded note on the dashboard.

_Bella, I'll meet you at your house later._

_I have some things to do first. _

_Riley. _

I bit my lip as I tried to think of what Riley could be off doing, but I came up blank. Thankfully the snow had melted from this morning, it made driving home easier. Riley wasn't home when I got there, so I started my homework to get it out of the way. I was halfway through my dreaded math homework when Riley burst through the door, I mean literally burst.

The front door flew off the hinges and crashed into the wall, making a loud THUD. I jumped halfway through the air. Riley ran over to me, "Amazing news Bella!!!!!" She was hysterically happy.

"What about my door? Riley what will Charlie think?" I was too focused on the damage to care about her news.

"Never mind that Bella, I'll fix it later, Now! Good news about Edward," She said excitedly.

I opened my mouth to keep protesting. Riley cut me off. "I know why the Cullens haven't figured out that you know about them. Edward can't read your mind."

"Wha? What do you mean he can't read my mind?" _Is that why he always looks frustrated around me? _

She nodded vigorously, "Yep, it's something about you, he can't read your thoughts. He's going crazy over it, he wants to know what's on your mind so bad."

"How on earth do you know this?" I was happy Edward couldn't read my mind, it meant I was still safe, but how did Riley find this out?

"I spied on them, sorta. They started arguing near the tree I was hanging out in, and I may have just heard them. I also may have stopped breathing for a few minutes so I could hear them talk and not get caught. The point is that we're still good," Riley explained it to me quickly and as vaguely as possible.

"What were they arguing about?" It was probably Emmett and Edward arguing.

"Edward was mad at Emmett for telling you something or another. All of them were kinda mad at him, said he was going to give them away. They were fighting about what they should do about you. Rosalie said they should get rid of you and Edward flipped out, said no harm will come to you," Riley seemed even more pleased by that.

I smiled to myself as well, Edward can't read my mind and he wasn't going to let his family kill me. Things were working themselves out. "This is great Riley, can you fix my door now, so Charlie doesn't flip out on me?"

Riley had dry wall and tools out in minutes, I began making dinner while she sat in front of the door attempting to fix it. Riley didn't seem like the type of person that would know how to fix a door or patch up holes in the wall, yet it looked like maybe she was actually doing it.

Charlie came home and stared at Riley who was sitting cross legged apply the last coats of paint to the new patches of walls. "What the heck?"

I looked at Riley to show Charlie where the blame lay, "Riley forgot her own strength earlier."

Riley gave Charlie a guilty look, "I'm so sorry, don't worry. I've got almost everything patched up and it'll be good as new."

Charlie didn't say anything, just looked at her work. After a few critical looks he stared down at her, "Nice job."

Those words told me that Charlie didn't care what happened as long as no one was hurt and he didn't have to pay for repairs. He went to go watch the Cowboys versus the Patriots. I finished dinner and the night passed quietly.

Riley and I were in my room preparing for bed. "I'm going to do the same thing I did today tomorrow, just because Edward can't read your mind doesn't mean he can't read mine. So it's probably best I stay away for a little while." Riley was serious when she needed to be.

The next morning started with Riley's screams of delight, she had slept last night (which was unusual). The day after Riley slept she had gratuitous amounts of energy. So I wasn't that surprised when she woke me up earlier than normal.

"SNOW! Bella, look snow, inches of it!" Riley's feelings about snow were much more positive than mine.

I groaned as I looked out the window. Snow and ice coated the ground. "Driving to school is going to be fun," I snapped sarcastically.

"Nah, you'll be ok. Charlie put chains on your tires," Riley stated.

"When?"

"Way early this morning."

I stared out the window, _he already put them on? He must have gotten up really early. _I was touched at his thoughtfulness. I was going to make him the best dinner tonight. I got ready for school slowly, enjoying my shower. Riley made me a large breakfast and we enjoyed the meal with the extra time we had.

Riley left before me to get to the area around the school early. She wanted to be there when I arrived. I wished I could have ran to school, driving was slow going. I managed to arrive in one piece though. I was one of the first people there. The Cullens were a few spots down from me. I looked at the chains on my tires and remembered that I had to thank Charlie later. I looked at the trees around the school. Riley was in there somewhere.

Tires screeched as I turned back around. The van was coming right for me, and my feet were frozen in place. I braced myself for the impact that never came, at least not from the truck. I was hit hard in the stomach and went flying onto the pavement. My head bashed into the pavement. The van kept sliding though, coming closer to me every second. It wrapped it's self around the corner of my truck.

It finally stopped and I lay on the ground, dizzy. "Bella, please stay awake. If you fall asleep you may slip into a coma," Someone asked me and gave me a gentle shake.

My vision focused enough for me to see Riley holding my head in her hands. "Where did you come from?"

"A very good question indeed," Edwards voice was sharp; accusing. He was next to Riley, and had the front end of the van jammed into his shoulder.

"Oh shit"

**Another cliff hanger, but I love them. Please review. Next update may take some time. I have midterms soon, so yea...**


	7. Chapter 7: I'll Make The Moves

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I had a kinda bad break up with my bf (or ex as it is). So things have been kinda crazy lately. Hope you enjoy this new chapter. I also hope you review. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight I wouldn't be making people wait til Fall to see what happens next. (I.e. I do not own Twilight.)**

**We left off: **

Tires screeched as I turned back around. The van was coming right for me, and my feet were frozen in place. I braced myself for the impact that never came, at least not from the truck. I was hit hard in the stomach and went flying onto the pavement. My head bashed into the pavement. The van kept sliding though, coming closer to me every second. It wrapped it's self around the corner of my truck.

It finally stopped and I lay on the ground, dizzy. "Bella, please stay awake. If you fall asleep you may slip into a coma," Someone asked me and gave me a gentle shake.

My vision focused enough for me to see Riley holding my head in her hands. "Where did you come from?"

"A very good question indeed," Edwards voice was sharp; accusing. He was next to Riley, and had the front end of the van jammed into his shoulder.

"Oh shit"

**Chapter 7: I'll Make the Moves. **

I barely had time to blink before Riley was gone. Edward looked like he was about to follow her but sank back to the ground quickly realizing that he had already been seen at the crash sight. He gave me a menacing look, "Who and what was she?"

I tilted my head a little, "No idea who your talking about." My voice was soft, pleading with him to drop the matter. While the Cullens seemed like very respectable people it was still a bad idea to tell them about Riley too quickly. I wasn't afraid that the Cullens would hurt her, I was afraid the secret would get out. The Ryners had many enemies. Especially among vampires. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and winced. Right, I had bashed my head.

Edward continued to stare at me, "I'm not letting this drop Bella."

"Let what drop? Other than the fact that you somehow managed to save my life when you were five parking spots down from me," My voice was still soft but had taken on a cold edge to it. I felt bad blackmailing him, normally I would never do something like this, but Riley was like family.

Edward's eyes widened slightly, showing me his composed surprise. He scowled deeply at me. He had no time to argue with me more however. The ambulance and medics had made their way through the mangled van and had been able to pull us away from the crash.

Embarrassingly enough I was put in a stretcher with a neck brace. This was courtesy of Edward who said that I had a concussion. Stupid vampire had no known injuries and therefore didn't need a stretcher.

Charlie appeared by my side as I being rolled to the ambulance. He looked shaken. I told him I was fine, just some bruises. Charlie nodded, trying to believe me, "I love you Bella. I'll see you in the hospital."

I dozed off sometime in the ambulance. When I woke up I was sitting in the emergency room on a bed, listening to the beep of the heart monitor. A nurse smiled at me while wrapping my bruised arm in bandages for protection. "Good to see you up, how are you feeling hon?"

I coughed a little and said, "Fine, just sore."

Tyler sat on the bed next to me. He looked much worse then I did. The again, he didn't have two vampires to save him. "Is he ok?" I asked the nurse.

She nodded, "Oh yes. A little cut up but nothing too bad." She finished bandaging me and read a chart, "Well you can leave when you want to. Just talk to Dr. Cullen to get some pain medication and rest for a few days." She left the room.

I was happy to know that I was free to go. I gently pulled myself off the bed, careful not to wake Tyler. I really didn't want to hear his apologizes right now. Lucky for me, my clothes had been left on, so I had nothing else to do but find Dr. Cullen. I prayed that Edward would not be with him.

I asked a nurse for directions and she gave me them. It was easy enough to find my way around the small hospital. I found Dr. Cullen's office and stepped in. "Excuse me sir, I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

I looked up to see that not only was Edward there with him but the rest of the family was standing near Dr. Cullen as well. "Not at all, come in."

"Oh no, your busy I'll come back later," I didn't much feel like talking to seven vampires right now.

"I think we'll talk now Bella," Edward said as he appeared in front of me.

I sighed and shuffled my way back into the room. I stood awkwardly in front of his family, seven pairs of golden eyes watching me. "So..."

"Who the hell was she Bella?" Edward nearly growled at me.

Normally I'm a timid person, but I wasn't about to be scolded by a vampire that I had know for a less than a week. "I'm afraid you'll have to be more specific," I said staring into his eyes, not backing down.

"Bel-" Edward was caught off as Carlisle (or so his name plate read) placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Now Edward calm down. Bella, I'm terribly sorry about my son's outburst. Please sit down. We have some things to discuss," Carlisle's voice was very soft and calming. I complied with him and took a seat at his desk.

"Bella, my family would very much appreciate if you could explain what happened at school this morning," Carlisle asked kindly.

"I'm sure Edward can recall more than I can, I'm actually a little unsure about some things," I felt confident in my composure, this was keeping Riley and the Ryners safe, and I would do anything to keep them safe.

Edward knew immediately that I was lying, and I think Jasper felt my deception. "Who is she? We won't do anything to her, we just need to make sure she isn't a danger to us," Carlisle sounded so sincere that I felt bad doing this.

"She's Riley Ryner, she's my best friend, why is she so important to you? You've been around her all week," I would continue to act like Riley was completely human.

"Exactly, she seems human, yet if she is human then how did she get to you this morning?" Jasper asked.

"This isn't getting us anywhere! We should just take care of her and be done with it!" Rosalie voiced her opinion.

Arguments broke out after that. Edward yelling that I won't be "taken care of." Emmett told Rosalie that she was acting out of line. Rosalie arguing that "I was too big a risk." Carlisle trying to keep peace. _This is all my fault, I didn't mean to tear their family apart. _

"I think it's best I go," I said. "I never meant to cause issues."

A lovely lady stepped forward, "Now of course you never meant trouble. I'm Esme and you may stay Bella."

I bit my lip. I had lost any composure I had, "Maybe we can restart? You drop the Riley issue and I'll drop the whole _vampire _issue?"

Rosalie and Edward responded with loud protest. Carlisle stepped toward me, and gave me a long stare. "Now calm down, she's offering a very fair deal. Of course Bella you know that we will have to keep a look out on you. If anything suspicious happens you will be who we blame."

I stared back at him, "Fair enough."

Esme smiled at me. Alice jumped with delight, "Now we can spend more time shopping! Oh I knew we would be best friends, I saw it, I mean in a vision, I can see the future you know!" She went on without stopping for air.

"Yeah I know, I know all your "powers" so to say," I said awkwardly. I felt like I shouldn't bring it up yet.

"How?" Jasper asked.

"I have my sources," I said. They got the hint and dropped it. Except Emmett.

"So do you know that Edward can't read your thoughts?"

"Yes."

Edward glared at Emmett and then gave me a frustrated look. I laughed and then gave a cough and held my head as things blurred. My head gave a throb, but I was ok.

Carlisle put a steady hand on my shoulder. "Let me give you your medications and then you'll need a few days of bed rest."

"A few days?" I hated missing school. "I'll be fine by tomorrow."

"A few days bed rest Bella," Carlisle said.

I was walked to the front desk and given prescriptions. Charlie meet me there and gave me a soft hug saying how sorry he was about everything. The Cullens watched me through it all. Charlie's radio went off asking him to report to the station. He was about to call over and say that he couldn't make it when Edward spoke up, "Sir, If you need to go I can make sure that Bella makes it home safely and get her medications."

Charlie thought it over, "It should only be for an hour or so, yea ok. After all you did save her."

"Of course if you need help watching Bella the next few days you can always call us. Alice, Emmett, or Edward would be happy to help her out." Carlisle offered.

I protested, "I'm going back to school tomorrow and I don't need anyone to watch over me."

Edward leaned close to me, "But Bella you promised us we could keep an eye out for you. Please don't break your promise."

His presence made me feel weak and I swayed, "Right, sounds good."

Charlie said goodbye and Edward lifted me off my feet, carrying me bridal style to his Volvo. The ride was quiet, music filling the car. I was almost asleep when Edward carried me into the house and lay me on my bed. My phone rang just before I fell fully asleep.

Groggily I picked it up, "Hello?"

"We'll call soon, when it's safer."

_Riley? _I thought as I feel into my dreams.

**Sorry it's so short. It's a filler chapter. Please review!!**


	8. Chapter 8: Welcome Home

1**I kept putting off updating, sorry! I got really caught up in reading other fanfictions. But have no fear for I am updating D. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight all the male vampires would be single...and mine! (Therefore I do not own Twilight). **

_**We left off: **_

Groggily I picked it up, "Hello?"

"We'll call soon, when it's safer."

_Riley? _I thought as I feel into my dreams.

**Chapter 8: Welcome Home**

It seemed like forever ago that all that happened. Riley had been gone for nearly 3 months now. Part of me was worried sick about what happened and missed her terribly. The other part of me was ecstatic to have time with the Cullens, Edward in particular.

I had spent all my free time with Edward and a lot with Alice too. Edward was just amazing, breath-taking, and every other word you could think of. He was all I thought of every day, which made me particularly glad he couldn't read my mind. A smile graced my lips as I thought about everything that had happened in the past few months.

_Flashback_

_The room was filled with a gusty breeze for some reason. I sat up quickly pulling the covers closer to me. I glanced around the room hurriedly. 'Was someone in here?'_

_"Sorry," His beautiful voice whispered from my old rocking chair._

_"Edward! What are you doing here?" I smiled at him._

_His topaz eyes glowed in the moonlight as he made his way to my bed. He sat next to me on my bed, and I fought the urge to run my fingers through that bronzed hair. "I didn't mean to wake you."_

_"Erm, then what were you doing here?" I asked confused. Suddenly I realized he watched me sleep. I blushed furiously knowing that I talked in my sleep. "How long have you been watching me sleep?" _

_He glanced away from me and fiddled with a button on his shirt. "A few weeks now. I promise I wasn't trying to spy. I just want to make sure your safe."_

_My heart fluttered._

_"You look beautiful when you sleep, you know?" His gaze met mine and I forgot to breathe. "Would you come with me tomorrow? On a date?"_

_I almost fainted right then and there. "Oh Edward! I'd love to."_

_The next day I discovered our meadow. _

Little things like that had been happening for months and my heart swelled for him and I knew I was in love with him even if I hadn't said it yet.

I sat up and got dressed for the day. The Cullens were off hunting, today being a sunny day. Quickly I checked my emails. Two from Renee and one from an address I didn't know. '_Who's TickleIvyKeys86?' _I opened the email and squealed.

_Hey Bells!_

_Guess who? That's right your favorite friend Riley and her adorable brother and cousins the Ryners! Dad told us that the Cullens will be out hunting this weekend. We thought it would be nice to stop by and see you. Hope you say yes seeing as how we'll probably be there by the time you read it. _

_Go to your front door! _

I jumped up and ran downstairs only tripping once. When I got to the door I threw it open and saw 6 people smiling back at me. "Riley!" I threw my arms around her neck. Stepping back I looked over her, happy to see she still had her long black hair with blue tips. She gave me a huge grin and her grey eyes were happy, "Thank god your okay Bella. I've missed you."

"Hey we want to talk to her too!"

"Yeah it's been forever since we've seen her."

"Share, Riley."

I laughed as I heard the voices behind Riley. Standing tallest was Roman, "So how's Rome this time of year?"

His brown eyes sparkled, "Much better now that he knows his Bella Bear is safe." Next thing I know I was being pulled into his arms for a hug. It had been over a year since I had seen anyone of the boys so I was reluctant to pull back, but I did.

Riley pulled Roman through the doorway so I could see Cale standing there grinning at me. His blonde hair had gotten a few inches longer to fall softly to his shoulders. I hugged him quickly. He spun me around, laughing. "Glad to see you've survived Forks."

I shoved him, "I can take care of myself."

He snorted and laughed while he walked by me to stand near Roman.

"Hey Bella," Two voices said in unison. The Twins!

"Bo-Aid!" I screamed using my nickname for them. Their dark mahogany hair glinted off the sun as I was pulled into a hug by both. They quickly moved past me so I could greet Leo, Riley and Cale's father. He was also like a father to me.

"What? No Hug?" He asked. His green eyes wide, looking sad.

I laughed and threw myself into him. His arms wrapped around me held me close. "And how's my little adoptive daughter?" He asked.

I pulled back and answered, "I'm amazing." Then I took a minute to look over him. He looked almost exactly the same. He stood 6'3" with a strong build and neat black hair.

Quickly I remembered that we were standing outside and I ushered everyone in. The boys had no time making themselves comfy in the living room. Riley dragged me over to couch and sat next to me. "So before we do some very over due bonding lets discuss what happened after your near death accident." Riley said.

"The Cullens were demanding to know what you are. I told them if they dropped the question I would drop the whole vampire thing. They agreed to it as long as they could keep an eye on me. I've been hanging out with them in almost all my spare time." I explained.

"Yes, we've noticed that they've been around you. Do you mind them always being there?" Leo asked kindly.

"Actually...um...Edward and I are...uh dating," I stammered.

"Er what?" Cale asked. Shock was evident on his face.

"Edward and I have been dating for about 2 and half months."

They all just stared at me.

"Holy shit. You've done the unimaginable. You've tamed a vampire!" Aiden exclaimed.

"I didn't tame him!" I defended myself. I didn't want them to think that I tamed Edward to date me.

"Sweetheart, no human, and I do mean NO ONE has ever dated a vampire. It's too risky." Roman said. "So the fact that Edward is even trying to date you says something. That boy must be head over heels for you."

I blushed, was it really that amazing? Did Edward really love me? He seemed too perfect to love me though.

"Has he shown any weakness toward your blood?" Leo asked, immediately concerned for me.

"He has to hunt more often, but he's around me almost constantly. He even watches over me when I sleep," I blushed at the last part realizing that they probably shouldn't know about that.

"Awww he wants to make sure your okay!" Riley giggled.

Roman laughed, "I bet he just likes listening to you mumble in your sleep."

The rest of the boys joined in with the laughing. By now I knew that anything they said was always said in a loving joking manner and I wasn't mad when they made fun of me.

I told them more about the Cullens. How nice Esme was, how energetic Alice was, how fun loving Emmett was, and how compassionate Carlisle was. Of course they kept asking about Edward, making sure he was worthy of me.

After 2 hours of talking the boys decided it was time for some fun.

"Alright lets go, we're having a cook out and playing some ultimate frisbee." Cale said pulling Riley and I up with him. Roman, Aid, Bo, and Leo followed us outside. I was thankful for the fairly large yard I had as the boys unloaded a grill, chairs, frisbees, drinks, and a stereo on the yard. I knew Charlie would freak when he was a huge SUV parked in our yard.

A little while later we were throwing a frisbee around and laughing as hamburgers cooked on the grill. We spent hours outside. Charlie came home somewhere in the midst of it and Leo and him became fast friends.

Unfortunately the night slowly approached and I knew the Cullens would be back soon. I missed the Ryners so much and wish they could stay longer. I also wanted to see Edward again too.

Leo walked over just as twilight seeped in. He sat next to me, "The Cullens are on their way back. We need to go Bella. We promise to come back next time they all go camping again."

I understood. Quickly before they left we got a group picture. Riley handed me the Polaroid and hugged me. "Don't forget to email me Missy!"

I pulled Leo aside just before he left, "Should I tell the Cullens about you guys?" I had been dying to ask about this.

He looked at me, "I think we can trust them. They seem like the nicest vampires we've ever seen. You can decide weather to tell them or not. Call us when you decide to tell them." He pulled me into a hug and wished me luck with my choice.

They drove off. I laughed as they sang one of their songs all the way down the road. I bid Charlie good night and went up to my room where I placed the Polaroid in my _Withering Heights_ book. I lay on my bed, thinking about the day. It felt good to be with family again. Don't get me wrong, the Cullens were like family but Riley and the boys were just truly family. Then I thought about if I would tell the Cullens about the Ryners. I decided to think about it for a few days before I decided anything.

"So what did you do today love?" Edward asked suddenly from my window.

"Edward!" I whispered. I ran and hugged him.

"Why are you here so early? Charlie is still awake," I told him.

He grinned that beautiful smile at me and said, "I couldn't stay away I'm sorry."

"Don't be," I smiled at him and gave him a peck in the lips.

He pulled me on the bed and lay next to me. We lay in silence for a while I kept looking at his perfect face. He would smile at me and I would blush at being caught staring. Suddenly his face looked confused. "What's the matter?" I asked.

"Charlie just had an interesting thought," He said. "Care to explain what Riley and her family were doing back here today?"

I gulped. I forgot about Charlie.

**I'm terrible! I love cliff hangers. Please review with any comments or ideas. Also advice on what to do for another suitor for Bella? Should Jacob be brought into the story or should we put one of the Ryner boys with her? Please tell me! Thanks**


	9. Chapter 9: This Is How We Do

**....................................Ummm...don't kill me? I know I was only suppose to be gone one month and it's been almost eight. I'm really sorry about abandoning it for so long, but I'm back (as part of my New Years resolution). A few things I'd like to say**

**The updates may be slow, but they will happen.**

**Stories may be getting some illustrations, yay!**

**I was right, half vampires do exist. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but I really wish I owned Jasper, wink ;)**

We left off: He pulled me on the bed and lay next to me. We lay in silence for a while I kept looking at his perfect face. He would smile at me and I would blush at being caught staring. Suddenly his face looked confused. "What's the matter?" I asked.

"Charlie just had an interesting thought," He said. "Care to explain what Riley and her family were doing back here today?"

I gulped. I forgot about Charlie.

**Chapter 9: This Is How We Do**

My plans off waiting a few days to think of telling the Cullens went out the window. How could I have forgotten about Charlie? What was I going to tell him? What if the Cullens don't react well to the Ryners? Only a select few vampires even knew that half vampires existed. Usually they weren't too pleased that half vampires got all the benefits of being a vampire without any of the downfalls. After all half vampires could have kids, something that almost all vampires dreamed of.

I chewed my lip as I looked at Edward, his topaz eyes never leaving my face. I was pretty sure the Cullens would be okay with the Ryners, Edward's family was exceptionally nice. There was the small chance they didn't react well though. Should I chance it?

I couldn't keep lying to everyone, especially Edward. I think I love him, he deserves to know.

"Bella, I'm trying to be patient, but it's been five minutes and you haven't said anything," Edward said.

I looked up to him, "The Ryners, Riley and her family, they uh-they've been my friends since I was five and I've spent half the summer with them ever since then. When I was eleven Riley explained that her family was-different."

"Different how, Bella?" Edward asked leaning in closer to me. "Different like me different? How come she smells human? How come she goes out in the sun?"

I took one of his hands and began tracing designs over it, "They're vampires, but not entirely. Ever hear of half vampires?"

His eyes widened. "Carlisle said they were a myth, couldn't possibly exist," He whispered more to himself than me.

"There's only about 20 half vampires in the entire world and the Ryner clan contains about 16 of them. They're the sweetest people you could meet. I know that if you guys get to know each other you would be friends." I said quickly trying to placate Edward.

Edward grabbed my arm and turned me to face him again. "They're real then, half vampires really exist?" His voice got higher pitched toward the end and I imagined that's about as hysterical as a vampire can sound.

"Yes-" I started saying before he cut me off by pulling me toward the door.

"Wait until Carlisle finds out..." Edward said as he walked us down the stairs.

"Well Edward, I mean of course we'll tell him, but maybe we can just talk about this for a few minutes. You just found out, don't you have questions or something?" I asked as I pulled my arm out from his grip.

Edward stared at me and pulled me into a hug, "I'm sorry Bella. I just got a little caught up. Of course we'll talk this through first."

I smiled and pulled out of the hug, pulling him back up the stairs and into my room. When I was situated on my bed I turned to him, "So, ask away."

Edward looked thoughtful for a second before he asked, "How do you become a half vampire? What do they feed on? Do they age? Will they hurt you?"

"Half vampires happened when the Ryners' great grandfather wanted to save his sons after they were bitten by vampires. He was a scientist that had been experimenting with splitting genes. When his sons got bit he tried to save them by splitting the vampire gene so it became the recessive gene instead of the dominant gene. Obviously I'm not a bio major so I don't understand all of it, but in the end the venom enhanced them instead of killing them. It can only be done in the three days after someone is bit though. Make sense? You can probably talk to Leo, Riley's father, in depth about it. They feed on animals. They could feed on humans but the scent of human blood doesn't attract them as much as animal blood. They age the same as humans do up until they reach adult hood, then they slow down. Riley's grandfather is 100 years old and looks like he's 45. And while I find it cute you're concerned, I've known the Ryners for years and they would never hurt me," I explained it all slowly and was snuggled into his chest by the end of the explanation.

He twirled a piece of my hair, "Why were you so afraid to tell me about them?"

I took a deep breathe. I should have expected this. "Half vampires kind of get the best of both worlds, Edward. They get the strength and beauty of vampires, but the age of humans. As long as it's with a human a half vampire can have kids, and they age so they can keep their homes, and they can go out into the sun. What vampire wouldn't get jealous?" I stared into his eyes, willing him to understand.

"I can understand that. I have to admit, I wish I had what they had. I could have, you know? I wasn't turned until 1917. If Carlisle had known..." His voice trailed off. I knew he was thinking about what could have been.

I let him have his fantasy for a few minutes. I put my hands on his face, "Hey come back here, brighteyes."

He blinked, "Brighteyes?"

"Nickname," I said slowly. "Is that okay?"

"It's fine," he smiled at me. "I like it."

"Anymore questions?" I asked Edward.

"A couple, but they can wait til tomorrow morning. My little human needs sleep now," Edward said as he lay us back in the bed and pulled me close.

I pulled the comforter closer to me as I shivered against Edward's chilly skin. I felt my eyelids drop as Edward hummed a soft tune. He stroked my arm, "Bella, I love you."

My heart stopped. "I love you too," I whispered with a smile on my face.

I woke up to the sun shinning through my window. Wait? The sun? Again? I squealed as I jumped out of bed. "Sun! It's sunny! Again!" I jumped around my room.

I heard a chuckle behind me. Edward stood in the corner of my room, the only part that wasn't basked in sunlight. "Sorry. I just thought that yesterday was a fluke. I didn't think it could be sunny two days in a row in Forks."

"Come here," Edward laughed and held his arms out to me.

I raced into his arms and snuggled into his chest. "What are we going to do today?"

Edward gave me a sad smile, "I can't go into the sun, remember silly?"

"Oh, yeah," I blushed.

"Plus I have to go hunting. Being this close to you makes it harder," He said as he pulled me closer and gave me a kiss.

He pulled away and was out the window in seconds, but I still caught the diamond like shine that he made as he left.

I thought back to last night and grabbed my phone, dialing Riley's number quickly.

"Hello?" Cale's voice rang through the phone.

"Cale? Where's Riley?" I asked.

"She's in the shower. Need help with anything or is it something only girls would understand?" He asked.

This is what I loved about Cale, he understood when certain things could only be talked about between Riley and I. "Well, it concerns your family so I can tell you."

"Concerns us, huh? I shouldn't start preparing for a little niece or nephew, should I?" He laughed.

"Cale Raymond Ryner! I'm dating a vampire, how exactly would I be pregnant?" I laughed back.

"Alright, so, why are you calling then? I'm sure it's not to hear my voice," He said.

I bit my lip, "I told Edward about you guys last night."

The line was silent for a second, "And?"

"And?" I asked him.

"And how did he take it?" Cale asked.

"He took it well. He asked a couple of questions, but he seemed okay with it. He'll probably want to meet you guys soon," I told him. "One of his first questions was if you guys would hurt me," I laughed.

He laughed too, "We'd never hurt you on purpose. I'm glad he took it okay. We're staying at a hotel in Port Angeles. When should we come back down?"

"Um, they're out hunting again today. I wouldn't mind seeing you guys again. They should be back tonight, would you guys mind meeting them so soon?" I asked.

"Anything for you Jelly Belly," Cale said.

I groaned. How many nicknames could they give me? I heard a loud crash followed by yelling over the phone. "Uh, Cale, what was that?"

"I think Roman just destroyed Aiden's guitar. Oh- they're fighting now. They just broke the hotel bed. I should probably go. See you in a little while."

I hung up and prepared for my day. My only hope now was that the rest of the Cullens take the news well.


	10. Chapter 10: Hide and Seek

**Hello again faithful readers. Ready to see the Cullens' reactions? **

_We left off: "I think Roman just destroyed Aiden's guitar. Oh- they're fighting now. They just broke the hotel bed. I should probably go. See you in a little while."_

_I hung up and prepared for my day. My only hope now was that the rest of the Cullens take the news well._

* * *

**Chapter 10: Hide and Seek**

I had stopped yelling 10 minutes ago. I figured that they weren't listening so, why bother? The first couples minutes had been fun, but now I was officially bored and pissed off.

The Ryner boys thought it would be fun to play hide and seek in the forest by the house. They decided I should play. Riley, the traitor, left to do "something." Roman whined about having to slow down to keep the game fair. I complained that if he didn't want to play fair then he didn't have to play. Next thing I know I'm flying through the forest, strewn over Roman's shoulder. Apparently, we were now playing catch-whoever-possesses-the-human. Roman was fast, I'd give him that. Cale, Bo, and Aid had only come close to catching us twice and that was when I was screaming to be put down.

Roman slowed down as we started heading toward the the outskirts of the forest. I huffed uncomfortably, I had been over Roman's shoulder for 25 minutes now. I pulled my foot out of his grasp and positioned myself so I was sitting a top Roman's shoulders, much like a child does to a parent.

"Comfortable, Bella Baby?" Rome asked, looking up and smiling brightly. The thing about Roman was that he was very rarely unhappy. He would pretend to be mad or upset, but even then he's eyes were still shining happily. If I ever had a bad day I would usually go to Roman if Riley wasn't around. He would hold me and tell me that I could cry if I needed to and threatened to beat up anyone who hurt me.

"Fine, Gladiator." I wasn't the only one with a nickname. When you name a kid Roman, gladiator jokes have to be made.

He nodded and continued walking around the path. I looked around, I remember this place. This was the place where Edward first ran with me.

* * *

_Flashback: _

_"Close your eyes, Bella," Edward said. I was on his back, arms wrapped around his neck. _

_I laughed, "Edward, I told you. I'll be fine."_

_"Bella, please. I don't want you to get sick," He said. I could feel his body tense under me. He always over stressed himself when it came to my safety. _

_I'd ran with the boys so many times growing up that the fast speed no longer affected me. Of course, Edward didn't know this. I humored him and closed my eyes. I knew the second Edward started running, I could feel the wind hit my face. I opened my eyes. Whoa, Edward was fast. Faster than Roman could even hope to be. I closed my eyes, Edward was right. _

_I had actually been pretty relaxed when Edward slowed down. When the wind stopped Edward told me to open my eyes. I blinked them open and shut them quickly. It was dazzling. Edward had brought us to a big opened meadow. That wasn't the dazzling part. The dazzle was the sun hitting Edward's skin, making him appear to be made of diamonds. _

_That was our meadow from then on. _

_End flashback_

* * *

Roman started skipping, throwing me back and forth almost violently. "Roman, please. My stomach can't handle it."

He laughed, but stopped. He talked to me about the new album and if I would sing a duet with him. I laughed and told him that if I sang their fans would go deaf upon hearing me.

Roman stopped talking suddenly at one point, and motioned for me to keep quiet. He walked silently forward and ducked behind a thick tree. He helped me down from his shoulders and placed me on the ground softly. He pulled a branch back and peered through the opening curiously. I looked through too, trying to see what he was seeing.

I looked and saw the tall, green grass of my meadow. There were 7 figures moving in the field, skin glittering. The Cullens? I was too far away to make out any details of them, but the Cullens were the only vampires around. Roman looked at me, "They're fighting. Or at least two of them are. The blond girl, Rosalie?, she's yelling about how Edward's being a bastard for not telling them about your secret. She says that he's going to be the reason the family falls apart. Edward's saying that they have nothing to fear from you or your secret." He kept his voice low. I'm assuming if he could hear them then they could hear him even better. As is he was reading my mind, "There distracted by the fight. There not expecting anyone out here so far."

My mind jumped into overdrive. Edward was being shunned by his family for keeping my secret? Why didn't he tell me? Should I tell them now? Was it safe to do it out here with only Roman as protection? God, what was I thinking. These were people who had come to be family to me. Of course I could trust them. I glanced at Roman, "Take me closer."

"What?" Roman asked, eyebrows high.

"I don't want Edward being blamed for something that's my fault. I'm going to tell them, now." I explained.

"Okay, your choice," He said and scooped my up, bridal style. It was seconds before we were in front of the Cullens. I'm sure they saw us coming clearly, but to me it was one fast blur. Roman set me down, holding my hand to keep me upright as my sense of balance straightened itself.

"Bella?" Edward asked, looking even more beautiful then I remembered this morning.

"What are you doing here, dear?" Esme asked from Edward's side.

"Oh, ya know. Just taking Roman here for a run," I said pointing at Roman, who was looking at the Cullens in open curiosity.

Edward walked over to me, grabbing the hand Roman didn't have. "Did something happen?"

I went to tell him that everything was fine but Rosalie started talking before me, "Carlisle! I told you, she's a threat. Look at the boy, he runs like one of us, but why doesn't he sparkle in the sun? He's a monster. She's probably got some plan to kill us."

Roman snorted, trying not to laugh.

I tried to explain again, but this time Alice cut me off. Her eyes, which had been glazed over, cleared, and she jumped up and down, "OH, Carlisle! They're half vampires. I can't believe it. I thought they were just a myth." She was instantly in front of Roman looking over him. When she poked him Rome laughed, and pulled her into a hug. Jasper was in a crouch and growling before I could blink. Emmett stood to the side of him, offering support if Jasper needed it.

Esme, being the mother hen she was, stood in between Jasper and Roman, "Now boys, we have a lot to take in here. I'm sure Bella's friend doesn't mean any harm. Why don't we just head home and discuss everything rationally."

Jasper didn't dare go against her and stood up reluctantly. Alice fluttered her way over to him telling him to stay calm. I let a sigh of relief out. Edward pulled me closer, rubbing my back soothingly.

Carlisle was telling everyone to head home when he stilled, glancing over to the path Roman had made when he brought me over. Three figures quickly made their way into view. In half a minute Rome was tackled in a hug by Cale and Beau and I found myself staring into the beautiful eyes of Aiden. He pulled me into a hug, spinning me. "We thought you had gotten yourself lost or that Roman was running away with you."

I laughed as he set me down. Edward quickly grabbed my hand again. He was tense. I looked over toward the other Cullens. Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie all looked ready to fight, while Esme, Carlisle, and Alice looked worried. I turned to Cale, Bo, and Roman. "Come on guys, we're going to the Cullen's house. I've got some explaining to do. Aiden, can you go back to Charlie's and get Riley and Leo?"

Aiden nodded. He ran quickly out of my sight. With a gulp I turned back to Edward, "Let's go."

* * *

I was sitting next to Edward and Leo in the Cullen's living room, listening to Leo finish explaining that the Ryner's were half vampires. Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett took it how Alice had, with curiosity. Rosalie seemed, if possible, even more angry at me, and Jasper seemed weary of them. Carlisle immediately began asking questions about the process and the other members of the Ryner's. Esme was talking to Riley, who was ecstatic to have another mother figure around. Alice was talking to Cale, telling him that he had amazing fashion sense. Roman was telling Emmett about all my injuries growing up. Aiden and Beau sat next to Jasper, most likely talking to each other in their heads. Rosalie growled and left the room. I looked toward Edward, "Is she okay?"

Edward rolled his eyes, "She's being dramatic. She's upset because she's not the center of intention anymore and because half vampires can have kids. Rosalie was kind of set on being a mom before she was changed."

I nodded., "Well, I'm glad everyone else seems to like them."

Edward nodded, watching everyone, "You didn't tell me that the Ryner boys were all so good looking or how close you were to them."

I looked at him, "Edward, are you jealous?" I smiled, "Brighteyes, you're silly. How could you even think that? These boys are like brothers to me."

He looked away from me, "I don't deserve you. They could give you a family, a life. I can't give you that, Bella. Do you know how dangerous it was for you to be out in the woods today? If I had seen you when I was hunting I could have killed you. I can't control myself when I'm in my hunting mood. I can kill you so easily."

"Edward, I don't need children to have a family. Who says I can't have a life with you? And why aren't you even willing to try? We'll work this out Edward. And as for the woods, I didn't know you were hunting so close to home, we were just playing. Roman was with me anyway, he could have protected me. I don't think you would have killed me." Edward wouldn't look at me throughout my entire speech. The room had quieted down as I spoke as well, everyone watching us.

Edward stood up, "Wouldn't have killed you? Why?! Because Roman was with you! Because he can protect you?! He may be a half vampire, but he's not as powerful as a vampire. I could killed him easily if I wanted to. You can't go into the woods, Bella. I don't care who's with you. You don't know what's out there!" Edward's voice raised until he was yelling.

I flinched back from him. "Edward..." He looked ferocious right now. He had never yelled at me like this. For a minute I thought he would actually hit me.

"HEY! Back off. Who the hell are you to talk to her that way? You're not her fucking guardian," Cale yelled as he shoved Edward back.

Edward punched Cale as Carlisle and Emmett grabbed Edward from behind, dragging him back. Cale was helped to his feet by Roman as Leo grabbed Aiden and Beau by their shirts to keep them from attacking Edward. Riley came to stand near me, "I think this is going well."

I tried to keep the tears back, but couldn't. They fell quickly.

Riley's arms wrapped around me, "It's okay to cry, Bella. You let it out if you want to."

"Bella, damn it. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm just terrified of losing you," Edward's voice pleaded.

Surprisingly it was Leo's voice that answered him, "I don't care why you did it. No one talks to my daughter that way! Now, she's going home to rest. I think you should stay here and calm down. You can see Bella tomorrow after I'm done talking to you." Leo could look damn scary when he protected his kids.

Edward stared at me sadly as I walked out of the Cullen's house and was ushered into Leo's SUV. I cried into Riley's shirt for a while before falling asleep just before they pulled into Charlie's driveway.

* * *

**Aw, Edward's having some issues adjusting to Bella's friends. I noticed in the books that Edward tells Bella what to do a lot. I kind of have a problem with that, so I added that into my fanfiction. Other things I also noticed in the books that I'm curious about. **

** 1) Why doesn't Jasper ever get a car? I find it hard to believe that Jasper doesn't own a car. What kind of car do you think Jasper would drive?**

** 2) What does Esme do all day? Carlisle works, and the kids are in school, so what is she doing all day? **

**Another question: Do you like Jacob with Renesmee? I kind of just think he's a pedophile now. (I was not a fan of Breaking Dawn). **

**Sorry for the long author's note, just wanted to see what you guys thought. **


End file.
